The Heir of Durin
by xBaskerville
Summary: Thorïn pensait avoir tout vu avec son frère Frérin et sa sœur Dís. Car, eux trois, ils en ont fait, des quatre-cents coups ! Mais voilà. Maintenant, il y a Fíli et Kíli. Ses neveux, ses fils-sœurs. Deux petits turbulents garçons qui ne perdent jamais une occasion pour faire un sale coup ! Comment croyez-vous que Thorïn a eu ses cheveux blancs ! Surement pas en vieillissant !
1. Avant Propos

**Avant Propos :**

Au tout départ, je souhaitais faire un très long OneShot relatant des passages de vie de Fili et Kili, de leur enfance, jusque leur mort, en passant par la quête de leur Oncle Thorin. Mais, après un bon mois, je n'avançais absolument pas.

Ce projet me tenait vraiment à cœur. Alors oui, je le poursuis, sous forme de petites ou longues drabble, en total vrac, qui seront postés selon mon humeur et mon inspiration. Donc oui, il se pourrait que vous passiez d'un « chapitre » où nos deux nains favoris ont l'équivalent de 5 ou 6 ans humains, à un passage où ils en ont 60/65 ans pour revenir à leur petite enfance.

La longueur des « chapitres » différera surement aussi.

Une petite chose encore ! Mon envie de créer cet OneShot (qui est devenu un recueil de drabbles), est venue avec les fan-art de Kaciart sur trumblr.

Ah oui ! Le Fiki, c'trop choupichou ! *cri d'une fan girl hystérique*


	2. Dessin

**Dessin**

Le petit brun se mordit les lèvres.

Non. Ce n'était pas bien du tout. Cela ne représentait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait faire !

Un petit gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il voulait tellement lui faire plaisir … s'il ne la réussissait pas, qu'allait-elle pensait de lui ?

Reniflant d'indignation, il replongea son petit pinceau dans l'eau et le flaqua dans le pot de peinture bleue. Il leva son petit regard vers son modèle, puis sur sa feuille, n'ayant cure que des gouttes de la peinture s'écoulaient sur le sol. L'enfant pencha sa tête sur le côté, plissant ses paupières.

Satisfait du détail qu'il avait pu voir, il recommença son dessin.

Pour plus de facilité, il déplaça sa jambe son pantalon frotta le sol, aspirant pas la même occasion, la peinture écoulait sur le sol de la même manière qu'un torchon s'imbiberait d'eau.

Un petit sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage. Oui ! C'était beaucoup mieux ! Maintenant, il fallait rajouter des petits détails çà et là, pour que son œuvre soit beaucoup plus réaliste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sera fière lorsqu'elle l'aura entre les mains !

Chantonnant sa comptine favorite, le petit garçon se pencha pour tremper son ustensile de peinture dans un autre pot de couleur. Tout comme son pantalon, ce fut sa manche qui frotta sur le dessin non sec, et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'habit changea de couleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kíli ?

- Si je te dis, tu vas le dire. bouda le petit garçon en se tournant vers son aîné

- Je te promets que non.

- L'aut'e fois, tu l'as quand m'me fait Fíwi !

- Parce que tu faisais une bêtise …

Le jeune Kíli fronça ses sourcils. Il arrêta momentanément son dessin. Ses petits yeux bruns se plantèrent dans ceux de son frère. Durant un petit instant il étudia si oui ou non, son « Fíwi » lui disait la vérité ou non. C'était son grand-frère, il n'avait pas à douter de sa parole … mais il voulait que ce soit une surprise …

- Je dessine Mômmy ! chuchota-t-il très bas

- Tu quoi ? questionna Fíli en se rapprochant du petit bout de chou

Le cadet gonfla les joues. Il ne pouvait pas parler plus fort, sinon, à coup sur, elle l'entendrait. Il posa son pinceau et glissa jusqu'à son frère, posant ses mains sur d'autres dessins pas encore sec, pour lui chuchotait doucement dans l'oreille :

- Je dessine Mômmy !

Fíli observa l'esquisse que faisait son frère. Le blond ignorait s'il devait rire ou grimacer. Parce que … non, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère ! Enfin, si mais … pas tellement. Il fallait vraiment regarder d'un autre angle pour trouver la ressemblance entre leur mère et le dessin.

- Elle va être contente !

- Vi ! acquiesça le plus jeune des deux

- Tu devrais lui rajouter la ceinture là …

- J'y arrive pas …

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! gloussa Fíli

Kíli eu les yeux pétillant de bonheur. Avec une grande vivacité, il hocha la tête, son sourire augmenta encore en encore.

Fíli retroussa ses manche, fit très attention où il s'asseyait, et se pencha sur le dessin de son petit frère. L'aîné l'aida à tenir son pinceau pour les traits, ne fit que les détails les plus compliqués, et conseilla le plus jeune pour le choix des couleurs. C'était le dessin de Kíli, pas le sien : il ne devait absolument pas empiéter sur l'imagination du cadet.

Sans oublier que voir Kíli se mordre la langue lorsqu'il peignait était très amusant. Tout comme il était très plaisant de le voir se peindre la figure, à force de poser ses mains sur ses anciens dessins et sur les mimis flaques de peintures.

Son propre frère était un art.

- Pou'quoi tu ris Fíwi ?

- Pour rien Kíli.

- 'Te crois pô …

- Parce que je suis fier d'avoir un frère artiste ?

- Viiii !

- Kíli ! rouspéta une voix féminine, On ne cri pas !

- Mômmy ! Viens voir ! répondit le cadet et sautillant sur place

Dans un soupir –comment un si petit garçon pouvait-il avoir autant d'énergie ?- une femme, vêtue d'une robe bleue avec une très longue chevelure noire pénétra dans la salle et rejoint ses deux fils.

- Oui ?

- 'Ai fait ça pou' toi !

Kíli attrapa son dessin et couru rejoindre sa mère. Avec fierté, il lui tendit la feuille colorée.

Dis eu du mal de garer son sang froid. Le sol était couvert de peinture, son plus jeune fils aussi. Par Mahal ! Elle ne pouvait pas le disputer alors qu'il lui offrait un merveilleux petit dessin.

- Il est magnifique mon Trésor …

- Fíwi m'a aidé Mômmy.

L'aîné eu un regard d'excuse. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher la nouvelle décoration du sol, ni le nouvel esthétisme de son frère.

- Je suis fière d'avoir un artiste tel que toi.

- Et Fíwi ?

- Fíli sera ton meilleur conseillé ! gloussa la sœur de Thorin avec un clin d'œil

Kíli sourit encore plus. Il sautilla jusqu'à son plan de travail.

- Alors, je vais faire Fíwi et Onc'e Tho'in !

Dis fit la grimace. Fíli éclata de rire.

Le petit dernier serait bon pour un seconde bain ! Et Mahal sait à quel point Kíli déteste les bains. Alors en prendre un deuxième …

* * *

Qui n'a jamais fait de l'art en s'en mettant partout en étant tout petit ? Même juste un peu ? Ou même maintenant, même si ce n'est qu'un petit trait sur les doigts ...

En espérant que vous avez appréciez !


	3. Histoire d'un fruit

Histoire d'un fruit

Fíli soupira. Ce n'était pas possible. Il allait désespérer. À moins que ce ne soit déjà fait.

Son jeune frère, toujours avec ses yeux doux de petit chat heureux, l'observer avec un sourire des plus adorables et des plus fondant.

-Fíli.

-Fíwi ! répondit le plus jeune

-FíLi … tenta le blond une énième fois

Son frère lui donna la même réponse :

-FíWi.

Kíli n'entendait pas son erreur, il était sûr et certain de prononcer comme il le fallait le nom de son aîné adoré.

-C'est Fíli, Kíli. LI !

Le petit nain brun fronça les sourcils. C'est ce qu'il disait non ? Le petit bonhomme prit une grande inspiration. Cette fois ce serait la bonne, et Fíli lui ferait un gros câlin, avant que ça ne parte en bagarre de chatouille, qui emplirait la maison de petits cris aigus et d'éclat de rire. Kíli adorait entendre son frère rire. C'était le plus beau son qu'il pouvait entendre.

-Fíwi !

Fíli soupira encore une fois. La quarantième fois en une heure de temps seulement. Il était désespéré, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur cela.

Son petit bébé-frère avait pourtant une parfaite dentition et prononcé très bien les L dans les autres mots. Alors pourquoi Kíli écorchait-il son nom ? C'en était très agaçant !

-Fiwi va bien ? Pou'quoi Fiwi tout triste ?

Le blond observa son petit frère. Ce dernier venait tout juste de s'accrocher à sa taille pour un câlin. Ses yeux bruns le fixait intensément, ses petites lèvres roses se mutées en une fine ligne pincé sur son visage un légèrement rondouillard par son petit âge.

Fíli s'autorisation un petit sourire. Peut-être que s'il imiter son cadet, Kíli saurait prononcer à la perfection son prénom !

-Je ne suis pas triste. J'ai un kiwi pour petit frère. Tu es mon petit Kíwi.

-'suis pas un kiwi !

-Alors qu'es-tu Kíwi ?

-'m'appelle pas Kíwi !

Le prince héritier éclata de rire en soulevant son petit frère. Il colla son front à celui de son petit frère.

-Tu restes mon petit kiwi, mon Kíwi de Kíli.

Le jeu de mot valait bien l'ébahissement de son petit frère.

Cependant, il fallut encore quelques mois à Kíli pour nommer son frère Fíli et non Fíwi. Et la joie de son frère valait bien un kiwi.


	4. Mots de Travers

Qui veut une apparition de Thorin ? Vous voilà servit ! J'espère que vous en profiterez !

* * *

**Mots de Travers**

Kíli … boudait. Dans un coin du salon. Face au mur. Assis sur le sol, les genoux cotre sa poitrine, ses bras entourant ses jambes, son menton sur ses genoux et la joues gonflait d'indignation. Il boudait très fort.

Ni les pitreries de son aîné, ni les mots doux et les gâteaux de sa mère n'atténuer sa rancœur et sa contemplation du mur en face de lui.

À l'opposé de sa la pièce, assis à une chaise, Thorin lisait un livre, la mâchoire crispée et les points serrés. Lui non plus ne voulait pas changer d'attitude. Peu importe combien de fois sa sœur lui répétera que ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir puisqu'il venait rarement les voir.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Thorin imitait son petit filleul : il boudait.

Et des heures que cela durait ! Depuis qu'il était arrivé en fait. Oui, depuis qu'il était arrivé et qu'il savait de quelle arme son filleul s'était entiché. Le prince déchu n'avait fait que montrer son désaccord que son plus jeune neveu n'avait pas comprit et mal prit. Très mal prit.

Mais quelle idée aussi, de choisir un arc ! Un arc ! Cette arme de prédilection de ces satané imberbes à oreilles pointues qu'étaient les elfes ! La race ennemie de leur peuple ! Par ses aïeux ! Kíli n'était pas un elfe ! Comment avait-il pu choisir un arc ? Ces bouts de bois arqué, dont les extrémités sont reliées par une corde flexibles qui sert à envoyé des bouts de bois à pointe de fer à distance ! Kíli était un nain, un vrai ! Il ne pouvait juste se tenir à distance, tirer des flèches comme ces fichus elfes ! Non, non et re-non !

Kíli était un nain –oui, il se répétait. La colère, que voulez-vous ?-, et un nain, ça aime la confrontation, la vraie. Il devait se battre avec une bonne grosse hache ou une épée lourde pour prouver sa virilité et sa force ! Sans oublier qu'il était prince. Même si leur peuple était chassé de leur royaume, Kíli restait un prince. Héritier de la puissante et fière lignée de Durin.

Thorin en était certain : Kíli devait immédiatement oublié l'arc. Peu importe qu'il plantait toujours sa flèche au milieu de sa cible et ce, peu importe les distances !

Les arcs, ce sont les elfes qui l'utilisent. Pas les nains.

- Oncle Thorin ? appela le jeune blond pour une tentative d'apaiser l'atmosphère

- Oui Fíli ?

- Pouvez-vous jouer de la harpe ? Mère dit que vous êtes très doué. J'aimerai beaucoup vous entendre jouer …

Le fils de Thrain hésita un moment. Si Kíli n'avait pas montré un intérêt quelconque en tournant un peu la tête dans sa direction, Thorin aurait refusé.

- Si ta mère en a une …

- Je vais vous la cherchez tout de suite !

Une tornade blonde s'enfuit en courant de la pièce. Fíli appela sa mère pour avoir de l'aide à transporter le grand instrument à corde.

Thorin soupira en fermant son livre. Il se dit qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Son fils-sœur était encore très jeune après tout. Il se détournerait très rapidement de la voie d'archer qu'il venait de choisir.

- Kíli…

- Nan.

- Kíli…

- Je boude.

Le prince déchu ne dit plus rien. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Kíli était aussi borné que sa mère lorsqu'il voulait arriver à ses fins. Et puis, aussi parce que Fíli venait de revenir, transportant avec sa sœur une harpe que lui avait fabriquée Bofur il y a quelque temps.

Pendant qu'il s'installait, Fíli prenait place à ses pieds, Dis retournait à ses affaires et Kíli … reculait un peu de son coin pour s'approcher. Il était rare que Thorin joue quelque chose à la harpe d'après leur mère. Alors, puisqu'il venait d'accepter la demande de Fíli, autant en profité, non ? Même s'il boudait et en voulait encore beaucoup à son oncle. Mentionnons aussi que ça lui permettrait de se venger.

Les deux enfants fermèrent les yeux en écoutant la douce musique s'échapper de l'instrument. Ils imaginaient parfaitement les doigts courir le long des cordes, les entrainer pour les faire vibrer toujours plus profondément. Dans leur corps, les deux héritiers sentaient les vibrations les parcourir plus ou moins violement.

C'était doux.

C'était beau.

En un mot ? C'était merveilleux.

La mélodie prit fin lentement.

- Mon Oncle ! Encore un morceau s'il-vous-plait ! plaida le jeune Fíli les yeux pétillants

- D'accord. Un dernier alors !

Thorin adorait faire plaisir à ses neveux. Le moindre sourire était un cadeau précieux qu'il chérissait et qu'il désirait protégeait. Mais même pour les rendre heureux, il n'aimait pas jouer de la harpe en présence de quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il allait recommencer une autre mélodie, Kíli l'interrompit.

- J'ai une question mon Oncle.

- Je t'écoute mon neveu.

Le petit brun se tourna vers son oncle, une petite lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

Instinctivement, Thorin su que ce qui allait suivre ne risquait pas d'être très plaisant. Avec le temps, il savait déchiffrer les étincelles dans les yeux de ses deux petits monstres adorables.

- Ce ne sont pas les elfes qui jouent de la harpe, mon Oncle ?

Qu'avait-il donc prédit déjà ? Ah oui ! Que ce qu'allait sortir Kíli n'allait pas être très plaisant …

_Des années plus tard_

Kíli fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il n'était **absolument** pas d'accord.

- Allons Kíli … Cela lui sera très utile pour la suite

- Non. Je ne peux pas l'accepter Fíli ! Comment peut-il faire ça ? **Me** faire ça ?

Son aîné lui tapota l'épaule, une petite grimace de compréhension sur le visage.

- C'était il y a longtemps tu sais…

- Il y a longtemps peut-être, mais il me fait toujours des remarques et voilà qu'il … qu'il … C'est inacceptable Fíli ! Que Gandalf ou Bilbo en aient une, d'accord. Mais **pas** notre Oncle ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Pas avant qu'il ne s'excuse de me rabâcher encore et encore que les arcs c'est pour les elfes –et patati et patata !- alors qu'il se bat désormais avec une épée forgée par les elfes du premier âge ! Non, non et re-non !

Fíli soupira. Son frère et son oncle était têtu et aucun des deux n'oubliaient une anciennes histoire.

Cette dispute du thème « _Qui ressemble le plus à un elfe ?_ » n'échappait visiblement pas à la règle.

* * *

Personnellement, la harpe c'est plus un instrument pour les elfes. J'ai été surprise en apprenant que Thorin en jouait.

Pour moi, Thorin a très mal réagit lorsqu'il a apprit que son filleul apprenait à se battre avec un arc, s'en suivit une grosse dispute, des bouderies, pour finir au concours de "_Ce sont les elfes qui agissent ainsi, non ?_". Donc oui, Orcrist n'est pas accepté(e ?) au début !

Je me comprends quoi xD


	5. Petit bout de Chou

_Réponse à vos reviews_

**loveyaoi-15** : 'Y sont choupichous hein ? J'ai envie de leur faire des câlins en vrais, pas uniquement dans mon imagination ! Quant à Thorin, oui, il fait beaucoup elfe même s'il n'est pas du tout un elfe. Et oui. Qu'il ne sache pas cela, il risque de faire quelque chose qui attenterai à sa propre vie ... Et à la mienne aussi ... Pour les nouveau(x) chapitre(s) je t'en sert d'office deux ! Trois autres sont en cours d'écritures !

**Chaimette** : Vient, on va leur faire des câlins ! éè J'espère que celle-ci et la suivante te plaira !

Pour celui là, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y inscrire l'idée que je voulais vous faire passer. Le titre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le texte... Oui, c'est encore du mimi tout plein. Parce que c'est mignon le mimi ! Et que ça me change d'écrire des choses morbides ! uu

* * *

**Petit bout de Chou**

Dwalin esquissa un petit sourire amusé. C'était assez rare venant de sa part. Alors, quand ses lèvres s'étirer pour un rictus diverti, ce qui se passait devant lui était véritablement amusant. Il serra sa choppe dans sa main et bu une longue gorgée d'hydromel.

Face à lui, Thorin prenait un air légèrement plus blasé. Pas qu'il soit inquiet ou agacé. Juste que c'était assez étrange que Fíli agisse ainsi depuis plusieurs jours. Sans un mot, sous son regard très vigilant –il ne voulait pas écourter sa vie sous les menace de Dis, il le laissa s'en allait avec son jeune frère gazouillant.

-Je pourrais croire à un chat. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde le trouve mignon… lâcha le frère de Balin

Thorin lui jeta un regard avant de le reposer sur ses petits neveux. Le jeune blond emmenait ici et là son cadet, qu'il montrait avec fierté à toutes les personnes dehors. Ils recevaient tous des deux des jolis sourires et des caresses affectueuses sur la tête.

-C'est comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines. maugréa le prince, Il prend sous bébé frère sous les aisselles, et le trimballe durant des heures et des heures dans les environs.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, le prince déchu et le maître d'arme discutèrent de tout et de rien. Dwalin du, à bons nombres de fois, répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. À aucun moment il ne s'en plaignit. Dis savait se montrer effrayante s'il arrivait malheur à ses fils, il n'osait imaginer comment Thorin s'en sortirait -il mettrait même sa barbe à raser que la mère des deux petits monstres avait la capacité de terrifier Smaug.

Puis, Fíli revient en trottinant, portant de la même manière son petit frère que lorsqu'il était partit. Le jeune brun offrit un petit sourire édenté à ses oncles avant de se faire poser par terre. Le petit prince se dirigea à quatre pattes vers ses petits jouets et s'inventa une petite histoire, que seuls les enfants de son âge font, en mordillant leurs affaires.

Fíli parti rapidement chercher un verre et un biberon de lait. Après une grande promenade, il fallait bien un réconfort, non ? Faisant très attention à ne rien casser, il remplit sa tache avec la plus grande rapidité qu'il pu ! Kíli était peut-être sous la garde de son oncle, l'aîné n'aimait pas savoir son petit bébé loin de lui trop longtemps.

En revenant, Kíli, sur le giron de Thorin, l'accueillit par des applaudissements joyeux et tendit ses toutes petites mains vers lui en parlant dans son language d'enfant. Fíli lui offrit un gros câlin. Il lui donna seulement par la suite son petit biberon. Le bébé ne mit pas longtemps avant de le téter goulument.

Le petit blond sauta sur les genoux de Dwalin et sirota à son tour, son verre de lait.

- Mon Oncle ?

- Oui Fíli ?

- Kíli parlera quand ?

- Bientôt. Il dit déjà des petits sons.

- Bientôt, c'est demain ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tous les bébés commencent à parler à différents mois.

- Ooh … soupira Fíli avec un visage assez triste

Kíli arrêta de boire son biberon pour observer son aîné. Tous deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Le prince blond fit des petites grimaces adorables : son frère rit aux éclats en applaudissant une nouvelle fois.

-Allez Kíli ! Finit ton lait ! On a une promenade à finir !

- Encore une ? s'étonna Thorin, Vous avez couru toute la journée !

- Je sais mon Oncle. Mais, tout le monde dit qu'il est très mignon et que je dois être fier d'avoir un petit frère. Alors je le promène pour montrer à tout le monde que je suis fier d'être grand frère ! Et puis, ça fait plaisir à Kíli de recevoir des commentaires affectueux. Ses petits yeux brillent et il rigole.

Thorin resta sceptique. Il était sûr que tout cela cacher autre chose ?

- Ce n'était pas pour draguer les enfants du village ?

- Non ! riposta Fíli en se tournant vers Dwalin

Le jeune blond avait un visage terriblement horrifié. Son jeune frère fit le même visage, et protesta en s'agita sur les genoux de son oncle.

- Et puis, c'est pour dire à tout le monde quelque chose de très important !

- Quoi donc ?

- Bah, mon Oncle, Kíli, c'est mon bébé-frère à moi ! À personne d'autre ! Il n'y a que moi qui peut le porter comme ça et il n'y a que moi qui pourra être proche de lui ! Pas vrai Kíli ?

Le bambin hocha vivement la tête. Et applaudit une nouvelle fois son frère.

Fíli descendit des jambes de Dwalin et couru rejoindre son cadet pour un énième câlin de la journée. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue et poursuivit sa pensée :

-C'est mon petit bout de chou. Et puis, vous savez mon Oncle, j'en suis sûr. Kíli est venu à moi parce qu'il ait mon seul !

Kíli eut les yeux tout pétillants. Il laissa son aînée le prendre par les aisselles et le promener partout dans le village. Cela le dérangeait beaucoup que ses jambes pendouilles dans le vide et que ses bras soient pendus en l'air. Mais il ne dirait rien. Parce que son frère ainé faisait très attention à lui, alors, il pouvait se laisser promener un peu partout.

Ce qu'il avait hâte d'être plus grand pour pouvoir s'exprimer comme les grandes personnes et faire tout plein d'autre chose avec son Fíli. Son Fíli à lui tout seul.

_Pendant ce temps là … Un peu de OOC ne fait de mal à personne_

- Thorin …

- Non Dwalin.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants… Surtout Kíli…

Le prince déchu fit son maximum pour ne pas verser de larmes. Ses petits bouts de choux grandissaient trop vite à son goût. Beaucoup trop. Dans quelques années, ils auront l'âge de se marier !

Si l'affirmation de Fíli tenait toujours… Bien entendu !

* * *

Je ne sais pas si c'est dans le livre. Honte à moi, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas les livres de Tolkien ! (*part sa cacher loiiin* 'sont trop chers et j'économises pour mon année possible au Japon. Et c'est vrai d'abbord ! - ) Alors je me suis appuyée sur ce que dise beaucoup de fanfictions anglaises. D'après les auteurs, les nains -même s'ils ont des petites aventures ici et là- ne peuvent aimer à la folie qu'une seule personne qu'ils appellent _mon seul_. C'est mimi hein ?


	6. Sleep my children Sleep

Un peu moins joyeuse. C'est un conseil : sortez les mouchoirs si vous êtes très sensible.

* * *

**Sleep my children. Sleep and, have a nice dream.**

Du temps qu'il se souvienne, depuis la naissance de Kíli, Fíli n'avait jamais réussir à dormir sans savoir son frère à ses côtés. Le plus jeune eut rapidement ce besoin. En tentant de les séparer pour la nuit ou pour la sieste, Dis finissait par les remettre ensemble. L'un pleurait sans parvenir à être consoler et l'aîné ne pouvait pas dormir puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller rassurer son cadet.

Au plus lointains de ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il les trouvait endormit, c'était dans des positions étranges. Soit elle les faisait tous rire, soit elle leur donnait un visage consterné, soit elle leur donner envie de les changé de position. Généralement, Fíli servait d'oreiller et Kíli de couverture. Non, pas généralement, c'était tout le temps ! Il n'empêchait pas que les jeunes garçons frissonnent de froid dans leur sommeil. Alors il venait les rejoindre, et déposer sur leur petit corps, une douce couverture bien chaude qui les accompagnait jusqu'à leur réveil.

- Dormez bien mes petits, faites de beaux rêves… disait-il avant de repartir à pas de velours rejoindre Thorin et Dwalin

Balin ne fut donc pas étonné de les retrouver ensemble. Étroitement serrés, étroitement liés comme jadis. Le front collé à l'autre, les nez se frôlant et les lèvres entrouvertes proches de leurs congénères. Les mains serrées, les doigts étroitement entrelacés, comme leur corps, comme leur esprit. Comme leur vie.

Dès la naissance de Kíli, ils avaient été ensemble. Jamais ils n'avaient songé à s'éloigné de l'autre. Jamais ils ne relevaient les remarques vénéneuses des autres nains sur tout ce qui concernait leur relation jugée _pas normale_. Un frère pouvait aimer son cadet ou son aîné. Pas de cette manière ! Pas en étant si proche, pas en étant si complémentaire et surtout pas en étant _si_ intime.

Balin sentit sa gorge se nouée. Sans honte, il laissa ses larmes dégringolés de ses joues. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de deux frères, embrassant doucement leur front, tour à tour.

Ils s'étaient protégés. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'au dernier souffle.

Le vieux guerriers entreprit la lourde tache de dégager une à une les flèches plongées dans les corps des deux plus jeunes héritiers de Durin. Il essuya le sang de leur visage, fit son possible pour les rendre quelque peu présentable. Mais, jamais Balin ne changea leur position. Tout le monde devait savoir et tout le monde devrait se mordre les lèvres. Ils étaient peut-être frères, mais ils étaient destinés, depuis leur naissance, à être ensemble.

Fíli et Kíli étaient **de parfaites âmes sœurs**.

- Dormez bien mes petits. Reposez-en paix.

Il déposa ensuite un linceul sur eux. Comme il avait de nombreuses fois par le passé, déposé une couverture sur eux. Cependant, ce ne fus pas le corps qu'il recouvrit, mais comme chaque mort sur ce lieux de bataille, il recouvrit leur visage.

Et loin, très loin des terres d'Erebor, Kíli riait, enchevêtrer sur le corps de son frère aux côté de son Oncle, de son grand-père et de son arrière grand père.

La vie des deux frères au Mandos, bien qu'ils soient jeunes, venait de commencer.

* * *

C'est triste, je sais. J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant ... *renifle*

Comme me le répéte une amie, on ne peut pas les séparer, ces deux là. Même dans la mort. Alors, naturellement qu'ils se retrouvent au Mandos (le paradis dans la mythologie des nains, c'est bien ça ? o.o") tous les deux !


	7. Arbre Fruitier

Réponses à vos reviews :

**loveyaoi-15** : Moi aussi, lorsque j'ai fait "pleurer" Thorin, j'étais morte de rire ! xD C'est tellement improbable, surtout aux côté de Dwalins ! Pour le chapitre précédent, moi aussi j'ai été profondément touché par ce que j'ai écrit. J'en reviens pas de l'avoir écrit ! Je peux pas l'accepter ... mes f'kilou adorés ... Et je suis navrée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Vraiment ... Puis-je être pardonnée avec celui-là ? *yeux remplis d'espoir*

**Chaimette** : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Condamner des personnes qui s'aiment à ce point ... c'est inhumain ! Même s'ils sont du même sexe et de la même famille. Tout le monde fait des éloges sur l'amour et quand un couple des plus amoureux sort du contexte ... personne n'hésite pour faire des crasses. Pas de quoi pour ses chapitres ! J'espère que les prochains te plairont tous autant ! Dont celui-là !

**Aschen** : Non ! Ne part paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Si tu pars, tu pourras pas lire ce OneShot làààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà ! *va pleurer son melheur avant d'innonder le site de ses larmes*

**Rowena** : Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait pleurer au milieu de nombreuses personnes ... Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que cet OneShot vous fasse tous tant d'effet. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que celui-ci te fera rire, sourire, te rendra joyeuse ect ... (:

**Charlotte Oakensheild** : I'm really sorry if I make lots of mistakes ! I'm not really-really good in english you know ... But ... whaow ! You read this ? This is incredible ! I never thought that English can read my texts ! Thank you ! Your compliments touch me a lot !

**Rocket Attack** : Wouw ! En effet, c'est de la review ça xDD Je me suis même demandée -au départ- quel était le rapport avec mes chapitres. Vraiment, ça m'a bien fait rire ; surtout la description de la main de Thorin. J'en pleure de rire rien que d'y penser ! Et je suis ultra-heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Même si cela à fait renaître en toi des souvenirs ... traumatisants !

Ce petit passage de vie, a été fait lorsque je faisais mes trois heureus d'entrainements au code de la route. Entre les corrections et le moment de poses, je trouvais de quoi gribouiller un petit plans pour vous l'écrire. Naturellement, il est beaucoup plus joyeux que le précédent (moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand je l'ai écrit ! Mais c'est la faute d'un fan-art ! C'est pas ma faute ! *pars pleurer plus loin*)

Aller, une nouvelle fois, on retourne en enfance avec notre duo d'enfer ! (Enfin trio : il y a Thorin ... à la fin.)

* * *

**Arbre fruitier**

Fíli adore les pommes.

Kíli adore son frère. Et surtout, il adore lui faire plaisir. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, lorsque Fíli sourit et rit, Kíli, lui, est au paradis des paradis.

Alors, lorsque vient la saison des pommes, en fin d'été et début d'automne, Kíli n'a qu'une seule et unique idée en tête : trouver et cueillir les meilleures pommes pour les offrir à son frère aîné adoré. Ce qui signifiera, lui faire un grand plaisir gustatif –et une réception d'étreintes toutes chaudes- !

Le seul problème pour Kíli, c'est qu'il n'est encore qu'un petit enfant nain, pas très grand. Ce qui est le contraire des pommiers, qui sont bien plus haut que trois pommes. Le jeune fils de Dis est donc limité aux pommes tombés sur le sol, aux branches basses et les rares petits pommiers. Or, lorsque les pommes tombent sur le sol, elles périssent plus vite et lorsqu'elles ne sont pas en hauteur, les fruits n'ont pas beaucoup de saveur. Kíli lui, voulait pour son frère, des grosses pommes, bien rouges, bien juteuses, bien fermes, et dont la texture pourrait faire fondre de bonheur le plus redoutable des guerriers sans cœur !

La seule solution qui offrait cette perspective, était d'apprendre à grimper aux arbres, comme les enfants humains et les nains bien plus âgés que lui.

En toute sincérité, ce ne fut pas une épreuve difficile pour lui. En effet, Kíli avait une constitution physionomie très différente des autres nains : bien qu'il soit petit, il était très svelte, très agile, parvenait à se tordre dans tous les sens, sans oublier, son incroyable équilibre qui lui permettait de toujours retomber sur ses jambes.

Très vite, et dans le secret le plus total, il apprend seul à sauter de branche en branche pour s'extirper du sol pour se hisser vers le sommet de l'arbre sans aucune difficulté. Kíli était vraiment fier de lui. Car, en plus d'être aussi agile qu'un chat, Kíli, fils de Dis, neveux de Thorin, petit frère de Fíli et héritier de Durin parvient à sa fin : il ne cueille que les meilleures pommes, les plus grosses, les plus juteuses, les plus fermes.

Fíli adore donc encore plus les pommes. Sa mère et très fière de lui : elle fait de merveilleuses confitures, tartes et autre succulents plats avec ses fruits. Son oncle doit aussi être fier vu la manière dont il prend plaisir à manger.

Fíli commence à vénérer son frère pour les délicieuses pommes qui lui ramène.

Et Kíli, lui, il est tout heureux. Son sourire de bienheureux collé sur son visage le prouve.

Vint cependant un jour où, voulant découvrir comme son frère faisait, Fíli eut la merveilleuse idée de vouloir l'accompagner.

- Fee, si tu veux des pommes, lui dit son petit frère, je peux aller t'en chercher !

- Non Kee ! Je veux y aller avec toi.

- Bon … d'accord. Mais c'est toi qui porteras mon panier au retour !

Les deux frères, tous joyeux, se mirent en route après s'être fièrement armé de leur panier d'osier pour recueillir les pommes choisit. Tout le long du voyage jusqu'au verger voisin, ils ne firent que rire à leurs anecdotes dites, imaginés sur le moment.

Puis, ils donnèrent au paysan quelques pièces pour payer leurs pommes. Ils pouvaient ainsi passer le temps qu'ils voulaient dans le verger, prendre autant de pommes qu'ils voulaient, en quantité qu'ils voulaient dans la mesure qu'ils pouvaient.

Durant toute la journée, les deux fils de Dis parcoururent les lignées de pommiers, s'arrêter ici et là, prenaient une pomme, l'observait minutieusement, la reposait pour en reprendre une autre, ou la conserver dans son panier. Lorsque Fíli ne le regardait pas, Kíli grimpait dans les arbres pour attraper les plus belles pommes. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour un manger quelques unes, puis repartirent dans leur course.

- Je pense qu'on en a suffisamment…. Déclara Fíli en fin d'après-midi

- Hum ! approuva son cadet en hochant la tête

- On rentre ?

- Oui !

Le petit blond sourit et, comme il était convenue, prit le panier de son frère qui l'arrêta rapidement.

-Fee ! Là ! Il y en a une !

Le prince brun tendit son bras pour en pointer une merveilleuse sous les branches. Une perle rare ! Une des meilleures des meilleures !

- Elle est trop haute Kee …

- Je peux aller te la chercher, attends !

- Qu'est-ce que tu … Kíli !

Mais il ne pu rien faire et ses mots n'empêchèrent pas son cadet de grimper tel un chat sur le tronc d'arbre. De branche en branche, il grimper toujours plus haut, s'approchant toujours plus de la belle pomme qui miroitait sous les rayons de soleil couchant.

Kíli avait beau être très habile, Fíli ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre. Et s'il tombait ? Que dirait-il à sa mère, à son oncle ? Et s'il se casser la nuque dans sa chute ? Ne pas y penser, ne surtout pas y penser ! Kíli était très à l'aide, il saurait redescendre…

- Je l'ai ! cria victorieusement le prince brun

- C'est Bien Kíli ! cria son frère d'une voix aigue, Descends maintenant ! Je ne dirais rien à maman, mais descends …

- Oui …

Le feuillage s'agita, son petit frère amorçait sa descente. Fíli se mordit les lèvres. Tout allait bien se passer.

- Aaaah !

- Kíli !

Une branche venait de s'aider sous le poids de son cadet. Elle craqua dans un bruit horrible. Kíli n'avait eut que le temps de s'agripper à celle d'au-dessus pour ne pas tomber, et maintenant, il n'avait plus pied.

-Ne bouge pas Kíli ! Je vais chercher Thorin !

Comment Kíli pouvait-il bouger au juste ? Il n'avait plus de branche sous ses pieds, il ne pourrait pas descendre. Il pouvait bien s'assoir sur la branche en attendant son frère ou pour trouver un autre chemin pour retrouver le plancher des vaches … Malheureusement, Kíli tenait à sa pomme durement cueillit.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, Fíli regagna la maison. Par sa respiration saccadée, il ne pus expliquer son empressement à son oncle. Thorin n'eut aucun mal à comprendre l'urgence. Un Fíli qui n'a pas de Kíli signifie que le Kíli n'a pas de Fíli et donc, que le garnement qui manque à des problèmes. Et surement des gros vu la manière dont Fíli se tortille en faisant des grands gestes incompréhensibles.

Dans quoi Kíli s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il suivit au trot son neveu le plus âgé, taisant un maximum sa peur. Qu'est-ce que son filleul brun avait-il pu faire alors qu'il était parti pour ramasser des pommes ? Comment pouvait-on se blesser en ramassant des pommes ? Excepté trébucher sur une racine … le futur roi sous la Montagne s'en posait pas mal de questions … Peut-être une dispute avait éclaté parce qu'un autre voulait la pomme que Kíli avait ramassé ? Ou vice-versa … Sacrebleu ! Depuis quand on se bagarrait pour une pomme ? Surtout dans un verger de pommier ! C'était … C'était … C'était bien la marque de fabrique de ses neveux en somme.

-J'ai ramené Oncle Thorin ! Tien bon Kee !

Des petits sanglots le firent lever la tête vers l'arbre où c'était arrêter Fíli, juste à côté de deux paniers remplis de jolies pommes toutes rouges. Son visage perdit des couleurs en voyant le cadet agiter ses petites jambes dans le vide, dans l'espoir de parvenir à s'assoir sur sa branche.

Oui. Kíli savait se mettre dans n'importe quelle situation désastreuse.

- J'arrive Kíli.

- Je vais tomber …

- Mais non. Regarde, je grimpe. Je suis bientôt là …

Le pommier n'était pas bien grand. Du moins, pour Thorin. Du point de vue de Kíli et Fíli, ce pouvait ressembler à une montagne.

Prenant appuie sur les plus grosses branches, le prince déchu parvint rapidement à la hauteur du petit garçon. Sa grosse main happa la taille de son neveu. Très rapidement, il le ramena contre lui pour une rapide étreinte avant de retrouver le plancher.

- Tu n'es pas tombé, tu vois ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de monter si haut ? Tu aurais pu tomber !

Il reposa Kíli sur le sol. Fíli se jeta sur son petit frère, l'enlaça brièvement puis l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Le plus jeune, vers son oncle, tendit la grosse pomme qu'il avait cueillit pour son frère. Et entre deux reniflements, il chuchota :

- Elle est belle hein ?

Thorin lâcha un soupire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Etait-ce normale que ses deux nouveaux ne comprennent pas les mots « danger » et « dangereux » ? En particulier Kíli… A peine le voilà sauver qu'il oublie dans quel pétrin il s'est mit !

La conscience ou l'insouciance des enfants, était aussi insaisissable que de la fumée …

- C'est pour toi Fee.

- Non Kee. Je n'aime plus les pommes.

Kíli senti toute chaleur dégringoler de son visage. Et de nouvelles larmes affluées à grande vitesses à ses yeux. Il l'avait cueillit pour son frère ! Pourquoi le petit blond n'en voulait pas ?

- Fíli. C'est un cadeau ! grogna Thorin presque aussi outré que Kíli

- Non. Les pommes m'enlèvent mon petit frère ! Beaucoup trop ! Alors si c'est comme ça, moi, des pommes, je n'en veux plus ! cria Fíli et reprenant son petit filou dans ses bras, Tu es mon petit frère. Et un frère, c'est plus important que des pommes. Alors ne monte plus pour des pommes, j'ai trop peur qu'un jour, tu montes trop haut mon Kíli. Moi, je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre.

Le cadet n'eut plus envie de pleurer, là, dans les bras de son frère.

La pomme était contre leurs deux petites poitrines.

Et si Kíli avait tant tenu à la garder pour l'offrir à son frère, c'est qu'elle avait une forme bien particulière. La plus belle qu'il soit.

Un cœur.

* * *

Je sais que les nains ça mangent beaucoup de viande ! Ou que des truc bien gras, bien lourds et parfois très sucrés. Et comme les pommes c'est sucré, nous nous en faisons un plaisir de les manger ! Pas vrai ? *sourire idiot*

Non. Je ne voyait pas Kili faire tout ça our un morceau de viande ou de pain... Où aurait-il pu monter haut ? Et puis, une pomme rouge ça symbolise la vie, l'amour ! C'était parfait ! *devient poètesse*


	8. Rêve

Réponse à vos reviews :

**Rocket Attack** : Oui. C'est horrible. J'ai pondu quelque chose de larmoyant n'est-ce pas ? Ah non ! Faut pas pleurer ! Parce que je ... zut oh ... je pleure avec toi ! *se mouche dans un mouchoir et te tend une boite* Tiens... T^T En parlant de Spirit, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais inconcolable durant plus de trois heures. Et ... Un arbre à saucisse, ça existe ? o.O Quoi que ... oui, une dispute pour une saucisse c'est plus valable qu'une dispute pour une pomme. J'ai pensé finire pareil que j'avais commencer ... mais il n'y aurais pas eut récurence du verbe adorer (Faut que j'aille prévenir mon prof de litté ! J'ai utilisé le mot récurence autre que dans les commentaires et analyse de textes ! -pan-) donc voilà. J'ai préféré finir comme ça ... C'est plus mimi ! u.u

**Idril Silimaure** : Pas de soucis pour la remarque ! Je te comprends ... C'est chiant les fautes *part bouder*. Ma Béta est en vacances en même temps *cette excuse peut paraître minable, mais elle est vraie.* Et ... vois-tu, je dois être une honte ! Même si j'adore Tolkien, je n'ai _jamais_ lut un de ses livres ! **JAMAIS** ! Parce qu'il n'est pas accessible au CDi et que j'ai pas de sous pour ... alors non, je ne savais mêem pas que Fili avait une avertion pour les pommes xD En revanche, maintenant, on peut encore mieux comprendre ce dégoût avec mon OS ! *se prend un mur*. Sinon, tu sais, je t'ai pas reconnu sur le coup ... *s'enfuit*

**loveyaoi-15** : Il y aura bien un autre chapitre ou Kili se fait blesser. Mais grand frère Fili est là ! Il sera mieux que les grands supers héros ! *rire diabolique intuile* Sinon, je crois que j'ai réussis à me faire détester par la totalité des fan de Fili et Kili à cause de mon sixième chapitre ... *va pleurer dans un coin et cultive des champignon à différentes couleurs* J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi !

Qui veut du mignon ? Qui ? Qui ? Surement pas Gifi *blague pourri à deux balles*. J'aurais bien aimé vous la décrire mais euh ... cette drabble est un poil courte. Je vous lâche ici ! Et oui, encore dans l'enfance ! Y sont trop chous quand 'y sont tous pititspitits *devient gagate*

* * *

**Rêve**

Un Durin, c'est fort.

Un Durin, n'a jamais peur.

Un Durin, ne souffre jamais.

Un Durin, ne pleure pas !

Combien de fois lui avait-on dit cela ? Pour qu'il sache les règles dans le bonne ordre, Kíli pense qu'il a du l'entendre plus d'une centaine de fois. Si ce n'est plus.

Oui, il était un enfant de la lignée de Durin. Il était destiné à de grande chose, comme son frère.

Mais avant tout, il était un enfant. Un petit enfant ayant l'équivalent de cinq ans d'âge humain. Et aujourd'hui, là, à ce moment précis, Kíli avait besoin de pleurer. De parler d'évacuer sa peur extrême. Mais il n'y avait personne. À la moindre larme, il se ferait directement gronder par son oncle ou l'un des plus proches amis de ce dernier.

Le petit prince brun regarda alternativement sa main puis son visage dans le miroir. Effrayé, il sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre. Kíli en était sûr, c'était mal. Ce n'était pas bien ce qui venait de lui est arrivé. À tous les coups, il allait se faire gronder ! Même s'il n'y était pour rien. Absolument rien.

Il se mordit les lèvres, le menton tremblant et les yeux picotant. Non. Kíli ne devait pas pleurer. Quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre.

-Kee ? Tu es là ?

Le petit nain frissonna longuement. Il eu la vague impression de s'être retrouver plongé sous l'eau froide. Sa petite voix coincée par ses sanglots silencieux répondit :

- Oui. Je suis ici Fee …

- Mère te cherche partout depuis c matin. C'est l'heure du déjeuné.

- Je sais mais …

- Mais quoi ?

Fíli lui lança un regard inquiet. Et plus le blond avançait vers lui, plus les barrières mentales du cadet tombées et les sirènes prévenant les larmes sonnaient dans sa tête. Kíli renifla une fois, puis une deuxième fois, une troisième fois. Au quatrième reniflement, il n'y tient plus et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

Le nez dans l'épaule de son aîné, il se laissa aller.

Fíli lui dit des mots doux de réconfort. Lui, au moins, ne le réprimandait pas lorsqu'il pleurait, se plaignait ou tremblait de peur. Une des raisons pour laquelle Kíli aduler son frère.

- Tu me dis ce qui ne va pas Kee ?

- J'ai … Elle … En faite … ce … je …

- Chut Kee. Doucement … Voilà … Respire … Chut … Je suis là mon petit Kee… Je suis là …

- Ce matin … 'me suis réveillée … 'ai baillé et … et … elle est tombée dans ma main ! J'ai rien fait ! Je le jure ! Elle est tombée toute seule !

- Qu'est-ce qui est tombée ?

Fíli avait sa petite idée sur le sujet. Cependant, il devait laisser son cadet s'exprimer pour atténuer toutes ses peurs et l'amener vers le réconfort.

Kíli se recula pour présenter son petit poing fermé. Tout doucement, il l'ouvrit. Fíli eu un tendre sourire.

- Ma dent ! Je le jure, je n'ai rien fait ! Elle est tombée et …

- Ce n'est rien Petit Frère ! le coupa Fíli, C'est normale si elle est tombée ! C'est une dent de lait.

Le brun cligna des yeux et regardant le blond. L'aîné sourit un peu plus, continuant son explication.

- Les bébés naissent avec des dents de laits. Même si elles ne sont pas visibles au début. Puis, après quelques années, elles tombent parce qu'elles sont trop vieilles.

- C'est horrible ! Comment je vais faire pour manger si elles tombent toutes ?

- Elles vont tomber progressivement, mais ne t'inquiètent pas ! D'autres repoussent. Elles sont plus dures et plus résistante. Essuie tes vilaines petites larmes mon petit frère ! Quand les dents tombent, c'est que l'on devient grand !

Des étincelles de joies se mirent à briller dans les yeux de Kíli. Il devenait grand ! Il allait pouvoir prendre des leçons d'escrimes, d'équitation ! Et tout cela avec son grand frère bien aimé ! C'était de bonne augure, perdre une dent ! Il avait eu peur pour rien … Qu'il était heureux !

Il étreignit férocement son frère.

-Penche-toi Fee. Je peux pas encore te faire de bisous sur la joue …

L'aîné sourit et se pencha un peu, tournant légèrement sa joue vers son cadet. À sa grande surprise, les petites lèvres chaudes ne se posèrent par sur sa joue, mais sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Fíli vira immédiatement au rouge.

-Je vais le dire à Mère ! Et à Oncle Thorin ! Ils vont être contents pour ma dent !

Kíli s'en alla, la main contenant sa dent bien en face de lui. Sur son passage, il laissa ses éclats de rire.

Toujours sous le choc, Fíli finit par revenir un peu sur terre. Comment allait réagir Kíli, lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'une petite fée viendrait chercher sa dent pour la remplacer par un cadeau ? Bien sûr, Fíli savait que ce serait sa mère … mais un enfant, même s'il est l'héritier de Durin peut rêver.

* * *

Je remercie un des fan-arts de Kaciart pour m'avoir donner l'idée de cet OneShot !

Si pour certain, c'est impossible de perdre une dent à 5 ans, sachez que, les enfants que ma mère garde on perdu leur première dent à 4 ans.

Sinon, pour les petits curieux, sachez que j'ai environ encore pas mal d'idées pour continuer ce recueil -j'ignore quand il prendra fin !- pour tout vous dire, j'en ai six en rédactions ! Laquelle sera la prochaine ? Je l'ignore ...


	9. Perdre son Chemin - 1

_Réponses à vos reviews_ :

**Idylle76** : UNE NOUVELLE LECTRICEEEEEEEEE[... plus tard ...]EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EUH ! *se prend un mur* Pardon. J'ai bu que de l'eau mais ... je ne suis pas sûr que cette eau soit très claire *toussote dans son poing* Excuse mon comportement ... qui risque de se répéter prochainement. Merci pour ton commentaire, et surtout tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Cela me fait trèèès plaisir ! J'espère que les prochaines te plairont tout autant ! Au plaisir de pouvoir te reparler !

**loveyaoi-15** : NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Lovy ! *^* Tu permets que je te surnomme Lovy ? *tête de chat battu sous la pluie, abandonné, affamé et ... Okay, j'arrête là -'), pour tout te dire, j'ai longuement hésité pour le petit bisou. Et puis, je me suis dit que ... Kili, vu son jeune âge, ne risque pas de comprendre son acte et tellement empressé, il ne fait guère attention (Tonton Tho'in ! Regarde ma dent ! Elle est tombéeeeeeeeeeeee !) [C'est bon, je suis sûre et certaine ! L'eau que j'ai bue n'était pas uniquement constituée d'eau !] et puis, bah ... ça rajouté du mignon et du yaoi ! *^* Mais du fluff surtout. Beaucoup de fluff. Et voici un nouveau petit OneShot !

Alors, avant de vous laissez lire, j'ai une petite information à vous faire passer. Celui-ci n'a pas vraiment de queue ni tête. [Mais, vous vous en fichez ! Vous voulez voir un FiKi *joue les hypnotiseuses avant de se faire pousser dans la Montagne du Destin ou elle rejoint les corps dissous de Gollum. Beurk.], mais voilà ... comme pas mal d'internaute, une phrase venant de Thorin m'a particulièrement intrigué. Et suite à une illustration de Kaciart ... et bien, ça à donné ce que vous allez lire.

De plus, l'OS qui suivra, comportera le même titre, et la même idée de fond. Mais ce sera légèrement différent.

* * *

**Perdre son Chemin**

_Ou comment expliquer/illustrer le sens de l'orientation mxrdxqxx des Durin_

Fíli grinça des dents. Il allait faire un massacre.

Il s'était littéralement perdu. L'homme gris au chapeau pointu n'avait-il pas dit que c'était un endroit facile à trouver ? Facile. Gandalf avait bien insisté sur ce mot. Facile. _**Facile**_ ? Expliquez-lui pourquoi le voilà perdu en compagnie de son frère.

Sincèrement, ce n'était le fait qu'il soit perdu qui le dérangeait tant.

C'était plus les regards ardant que recevaient son cadet et les gloussements des deux petites femmes qu'ils avaient tous deux abordé pour demander leur chemin. Si leurs petites tailles leur avait fait penser à des naines de loin, en étant plus près, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'elles n'en étaient pas ! Une naine n'a pas des gros pieds velus, ni d'oreilles rondes aux bouts pointues et a de la barde ! Comment osaient-elles regarder de cette manière son frère ?

- Donc, nous prenons par la droite, prenons le pont, nous continuons tout droit et nous trouverons Cul-de-Sac. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- De toute façon, Cul-de-Sac c'est la seule maison sur la petite colline ! dit une jeune hobbit avec un sourire absolument charmeur

Fíli tiqua. Le magicien lui avait dit que c'était naturel chez les hobbits de sourire ainsi. Ils étaient tellement joyeux qu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Mais tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela ! Personne n'avait le droit de courtiser son petit frère, excepté lui. Et Durin sait de quelle manière Fíli y veiller.

Il serait le seul qui ferait briller les yeux de son adorable frère, il serait le seul à faire battre le cœur aussi. Personne d'autre et surtout pas ses deux petites hobbit !

- Nous pouvons vous accompagner si vous le désirez…

- Si cela ne vous d- commença Kíli avec des petites rougeurs sur le visage

- Nous saurons nous débrouiller. grogna le blond dans sa barbe, Merci de nous avoir fournis votre aide…

Le jeune brun n'eut aucun temps pour montrer son accord, ou prononcé une syllabe de plus. Il fut littéralement trainer par son aîné.

Les deux hobbits se mirent à rire silencieusement, reprenant leur route chez elle. Si elle continuait à s'attarder, elles allaient en retard pour le souper et ce serait un bien grand sacrilège ! Ici, personne ne rate un repas ! Aussi petit soit-il…

- Mais, Fee … Si nous nous perdons, comment allons-nous faire ?

- Elles nous ont bien aidés ! lâcha son frère presque avec haine, On va trouver la maison de notre futur cambrioleur.

Kíli regarda son frère. Il se dégagea de sa poigne de fer pour enlacer les épaules du blond avec son bras.

- Tu es jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Si, tu l'es.

- Absolument pas !

Le plus jeune sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était toujours amusé de le voir ainsi. Coléreux et jaloux, les pupilles brillant de haine envers tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher. Naturellement qu'il préférait quand les yeux bleus pétillaient de tous autres sentiments, la joie, la gourmandise ou l'amour dépassant le fraternel, l'amitié. L'amour qui n'est ni tendresse ni passion. Un amour fort qui lie deux cœur pour n'en faire qu'un.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je les avais embrassés !

- Encore heureux ! grommela son frère

- Allez vient mon Fee ! Ne soyons pas en retard.

Riant de bon cœur, il entrainant son frère vers la petite hutte qu'ils pouvaient commencer à apercevoir. Kíli n'aurait pas hésité à se « perdre » une seconde fois. Sait-on jamais ! Imaginons que Thorin soit déjà revenu de la réunion dans les Ered Luin … le foin qu'il ferait s'il ne trouvait pas ses deux neuveux.

_Et puis ..._

-Gandalf. Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu. **Deux fois**.

Fíli ne fit pas attention à la fin de la phrase. Lançant un regard d'alerte à son frère. Kíli se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, lui-même ayant la même pensée.

Si même leur oncle se perdait … C'est que ce devait être de famille.

* * *

Je l'avais dit ! Peut-être que le prochain sera aussi posté ce soir. Mais sinon, promis (juré, mais pas craché ! Ce n'est pas propre et il y a mon clavier en-dessous. Déjà qu'il merdouille ... *racontesavie . com*) il sera posté demain.

Sinon, un autre projet de recueil de drabbles me trotte dans la tête. Le "prologue" est en cours d'écriture, et assez triste. Je n'ai pas encore d'idées précises pour le titre, mais je sais que certaine drabble seront avec Kili et Fili. Si elles ne sont pas dans ce recueil-ci, c'est qu'elle est moins alignée sur la lignée de Durin. Enfin, je me comprends ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je fais ce projet de recueils, il sera beaucoup plus court et surement beaucoup plus triste. C'est pour ça que j'hésite. Je n'aime pas les trucs tristes, parce que je n'aime pas faire pleurer les gens ! ; ;


	10. Perdre son Chemin - 2

_Réponse à vos Reviews :_

**Idril Silimaure** : Oui ! Fili était jaloux ! Dans une autre drabble il l'est une nouvelle fois. Mais avant que je ne la termine ... va falloir attendre encore un peu. Désolé sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois là ! Je suis même ultra-méga-super-beaucoup contente ! En même plus ! Et pour te faire patienter, sache aussi que j'ai prévu un autre FiKi pour ... je ne sais pas quand, mais je risque de devoir changer le raiting. Et oui. Sait-on jamais, il y a des âmes sensibles ici (enfin, je crois ?). Et regarde ! Une suiteeee ! o/

**Lovy** (*sort une arme* Y a que moi qui peut te nommer comme ça ! +.+ -shoot-) : Oui. Encore une fois, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Ils sont terriblement beau les Durin. Ils se perdent juste un peu trop et ... et sont hyperactifs aussi. Il faut être actif dans la vie ! -bam- Pour être honnête, si je poste vraiment cet autre recueil de drabbles, il n'y aura vraiment que le prologue et l'épilogue qui seront tristes -sort le mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux- mais j'hésite vraiment à continuer à les écrire et à les publier.

**Chaimette** : Oui ! Aime-moi ! Vénère-moi ! Voue-moi un culte et *se reprend un mur en pleine figure* Pardon. L'émotion tu sais. En plus, vu que je suis drogué avec qu'un simple millilitre d'eau ... [En effet, ceci est une bien piètre excuse.] Un Thorin en retard c'est un Thorin perdu. Et un Thorin perdu, c'est un Thorin sarcastique. Et un Thorin sarcastique c'est ... Thorin. Je pense. Pas sûre. 'Fin bon. Il m'a aidé pour ces deux drabbles (la précédent et celle-ci). Je te comprends si tu es hyperémotive. Je le suis. , lors du tout dernier film de Harry Potter, du début à la fin, j'ai pleuré. J'ai fait la même chose avec le Retour du Roi. Sans oublier que je pleure aussi très facilement pour tout est n'importe quoi. Mais comme dit à Lovy, le prochain recueil sera plus une "histoire" que des drabbles mis-en vrac, par conséquence, il n'y aura de triste que le prologue et l'épilogue. Si je publie le tout. Naturellement.

* * *

Alors, avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je tiens à préciser une chose **très importante** ! Bien que j'aie une idée assez constructive de cet OS, je me suis beaucoup aidé du dounjinshi d'un certain Gatarooooo. Mais contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas pris Thorin comme personnage principale, mais Fili et Kili (naturellement). J'ai modifié pas mal de petites choses que je préciserai juste après votre lecture pour ne pas vous faire de spoiler.

S'il-vous-plait, lisez toute l'intégralité avant de mettre une review et/ou de vous enfuir en courant. Non seulement parce que ce que vous lirez au début sera faux, mais en plus, je vous propose une petite chose (ouvrez grand vos yeux et débouchez-vous oreilles) :

**TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI AURONT TROUVER LA REFERENCE, LE TITRE, **_ET_** LES PERSONNAGES DE LA BD BELGE,** **POURRONT, **_PAR MP_**, ME DONNER UNE IDEE DE ONE SHOT QUE JE REDIGERAIS. ATTENTION, VOUS AVEZ JUSQU'A CE SOIR ! ***reprend son souffle* Jeu sans obligation d'achat, veuillez ne pas vous renseignez sur les autres règles puisqu'il n'y en a pas !

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Perdre son Chemin**

_Ou comment expliquer/illustrer le sens de l'orientation mxrdxqxx des Durin_

La première sensation qu'il ressentie, fut celle de croire que ses poumons aller exploser d'une minutes à l'autre. Instinctivement, il recracha tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider le retour à sa respiration. Il du mettre quelques minutes avant de réussir à respirer convenablement. Il resta cependant allonger, le corps lourd et les paupières ne demandant qu'à se refermer.

Le jeune nain finit tout de même par se redresser. Une grimace de douleur déforma lentement ses traits avant que son visage ne prenne une expression des plus consternés.

- Que … ?

Les yeux bleus fixant sur sa poitrine. Deux flèches y étaient plantées. Profondément. Mais le sang ne coulait plus. Il ne ressentait aucune forme de douleur. Même lorsqu'il les retira une par une d'un coup sec. Ne comprenant pas grand-chose, il garda les vestiges des deux petites armes noires dans les mains.

- Fíli.

La voix qu'il entendit le fit frissonner. Elle était aussi doucereuse que glaciale, aussi réconfortante que poignardant. Déglutissant, le jeune prince tourna la tête vers une boule de lumière dorée, brillante, voltigeant au-dessus de sa tête.

- Qui es-tu ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. Tu m'oublieras une fois que je t'aurais conduis au Mandos.

- Je suis … ?

- Mort, en effet. D'une façon belle et héroïque.

- Mon frère …

- Vous rejoindra au Mandos. Votre Oncle aussi. Vous allez y vivre une vie éternelle de paix, de prospérité, aux côtés de vos aïeux.

Fíli déglutit, fermant les yeux. Il avait donc échoué à protéger son petit frère. Son petit bébé brun.

- La bataille a-t-elle été … remportée ?

- Oui.

C'était déjà ça. Sa mère pourrait revoir Erebor, les membres de la Compagnie aussi. Il se pourrait que Bilbon puisse jouir de la beauté des lieux d'antan, aider à la reconstruction et …

-Fíli ? C'est toi ?

Il se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit. Un sourire heureux se peignit. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'ouvrir les bras pour recevoir son cadet. Il le serra tendrement contre lui.

- Kíli. Je suis désolé. J'ai échoué.

- Non Fíli. Je t'aurais rejoins d'une manière ou d'une autre. Promets-moi de ne plus partir là où je ne pourrais pas te suivre mon Frère.

- Je le jure.

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça ! grogna la lueur dorée, Je dois vous conduire au Mandos. D'ailleurs, jeune prince aux cheveux bruns, comment êtes-vous arrivez là ? C'est à l'opposé du chemin de votre guide …

Kíli s'empourpra violement.

-Je l'ai perdu de vue … J'ai suivit mon instinct…

La boule lumineuse chuta un peu, perdant de sa lumière, comme un corps perdrait de ses couleurs.

-Oh … euh … eh bien … Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous guider. Suivez-moi.

Comme elle le dit, elle se détourna –enfin, c'est ce que pensaient les deux frères. Après tout, c'est une boule si lumineuse qu'ils ne savaient pas trop si elle s'était détournée ou non- et montra donc le chemin. Les héritiers, docile la suivirent jusqu'à ce que …

-Kíli ! Tu as …

-Une flèche dans la tête. Je sais … Je voulais la retirer mais ... Je n'y arrive pas et je veux à tout prix voir la tête de Thorin quand nous le retrouverons… Et celle de nos ancêtres.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Ils vont te prendre pour un fou.

- Bon … retire-la alors.

Fíli ne se fit pas prier. En quelques secondes à peine, il en fut totalement débarrasser. La plaie se recousu d'elle-même. Curieux, il regarda sa poitrine et constata que c'était tout aussi identique pour ses deux blessures. Même s'ils étaient morts … C'était étrange de le constater.

Ils reprirent ainsi leur conversation, ne faisant plus du tout attention à la lueur dorée. Cette dernière eut beau s'égosiller, ils continuèrent leur chemin, sans se rendre compte de rien.

Jusqu'à ce que …

- Il y a trop de brouillard !

- On est où là ?

- Aucune idée.

- Lueur dorée ? T'es oùùùùùùùùù ?

Ils allèrent à gauche, prirent droite, revinrent sur ce qui aurait pu être leur ancien chemin, hurlèrent à tout tête. Mais rien. Strictement rien. Juste du brouillard à perte de vue, et eux, au milieu.

- On est perdu. Dit Kíli

- Oui. Personne pour nous aider.

- C'est embêtant.

- Je dirais même plus Kíli. C'est très embêtant. Le Mandos c'est par où ? Par la droite ? Par la gauche ? Au Sud ? Au Nord ? À l'Ouest ? À l'Est ? Ils auraient pu mettre des pancartes !

- Totalement d'accord avec toi.

Le blond et le brun se muèrent dans le silence. Réfléchissant. Par où aller ?

- Fíli ! Kíli ! Que faites-vous là ?

- Thorin ! répondirent les deux nains d'une même voix

- Vous êtes donc morts vous aussi…

- Oui.

- D'une flèche dans la tête ! sautilla Kíli très vite oublié

- Mon Oncle, où est cette lueur dorée ?

- Je l'ai perdu de vue. Trop de brouillard.

Les deux jeunes princes se concertèrent du regard.

-C'est vraiment **très** embêtant. s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix, Nous avons perdue notre chemin.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Le bon côté des choses ? Ils étaient ensemble.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes neveux. Nous allons rejoindre votre grand-père. Mon instinct me dit toujours la vérité ! C'est par là !

Thorin brandit son bras vers une direction au hasard et se mit en marche. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit son instinct pour rejoindre ses aïeux. Mais quelque chose lui disait de prendre par là. Une voix l'appelait il en était certain. Personne ne discute l'opinion du roi. PERSONNE !

- Tu as entendu ça Fíli ?

- Oui. On va rencontrer notre grand-père !

- On va voir la légendaire barbe de Thrain ! Celle de Thror ! C'est trop la classe !

Sans dire un mot de plus, ils rejoignirent leur oncle. Comme étant enfant, ils lui prirent chacun une main. Ils donnèrent l'excuse que c'était pour ne pas se perdre. Après tout, le sens de l'orientation des Durin est très légendaire pour être si … _catastrophique (_NA_ : relisez cette phrase, et, au dernier mot, soupirez ! o/)_.

Ils ne firent pas attention que l'environnement changeait, devenait plus sombre, plus lourd. Leur corps ressentait de la fatigue, mais tous trois s'en fichaient, happés par des voix, par des pleures et des supplices.

Fíli ouvrit brutalement ses yeux saphir, toussant sèchement pour avoir de l'air. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, une soudaine vague de douleur se répandant dans la totalité de son corps. Il en hurla quelques secondes, juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Comme un nouveau né.

Tout autour de lui était flou. Enfin, tout commença à s'éclaircir. Ce fut de même pour son ouïe.

- …er Oin ! Vite !

- Bilbo le demande aussi !

- Pardon ?

- Thorin c'est aussi réveillé ! Un miracle !

La bouche pâteuse, ne comprenant pas tout, Fíli marmonna quelque chose. Sa voix râpeuse le fit frissonner.

- K…Kíli ?

- Doucement gamin ! lui dit une voix bourrue ressemblant à celle de Dwalin, Il s'en est revenu lui aussi. Il est juste à côté…

Fíli tourna la tête vers Kíli, qui se battait entre une toux et des gloussements.

- Qu-quand même ! réussit-il à articuler sans faire attention à son entourage, Faut le faire ! Pour se perdre sur notre chemin vers le Mandos !

Fíli ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Surtout lorsque Balin revint, décontenancé, murmurant les paroles de Thorin qui avaient la même que ces neveux.

Après quelque réflexion, tout le monde se dit que ce fichu sens de l'orientation devait être de famille et que « zut à la fin ! Ce n'est pas notre problème ! Ils sont en vie ! Fêtons cela dignement ! Apportez la bière, la viande et le pain ! Que Bomdur prépare un festin de roi ! ».

Ne pas s'avoir s'orienter, ça peut avoir du bon.

Les jours suivants leur rétablissement, Thorin fut nommé roi, Bilbo choisit comme son consort –le pauvre n'eut pas à donner son avis sur le moment. Sachez juste qu'il le vit très bien désormais.- et tout Erebor pu festoyer pour le mariage des deux jeunes héritiers.

Malgré tout, Kíli releva un point noir d'être revenu miraculeusement à la vie. Il n'avait pas pu voir la grandeur de la barde de Thror ou celle de Thrain… C'est quelles avaient une réputation légendaire quoi ! Enfin bon, tant pis. Fíli en avait une plus belle et … et …

- La salle d'escrime est où ? souffla-t-il totalement perdu dans les galeries désertes de l'ancienne Montagne Solitaire.

* * *

Je vous l'ai bien dit, que tout se finirait bien, non ? *sourire idiot*

Les choses modifiées sont, que, déjà, je me penche sur le côté de Fili et Kili. Et non Thorin (il se perd moins humoristiquement). Ensuite, l'idée de la flèche dans la tête de Kili n'est pas mon idée ! (J'ai lapidé mentalement l'auteur). Quand Thorin les a (re)trouvé, Kili l'avait toujours et son oncle semblait très impressionné de la mort de son filleul (et j'ai lapidé Thorin pour ça). Si vous avez et/ou si vous lisez ses quatre petites planches, vous y verrez aussi que Kili et Fili sont trèèèèès enthousiasmé pour voir la barbe de leur ancêtre. J'en suis restée bras ballant.

Les autres différences sont que, l'auteur a fait en sorte que les deux frères soient déjà enterrés (j'ai re-lapidé l'auteur) et lorsqu'ils renaissent, bah ... il sorte de leur tombe. En même temps que leur Oncle qui, lui, est en veillé, en compagnie de Bilbo qui pleure beaucoup, beaucoup, manque de faire une syncope avant de regarder bêtement Thorin lorsqu'il lui dit "J'ai perdu la lumière dorée qui devait m'emmener au Mandos". Et même si c'est chiant de se perdre, là, cette fois-ci, heureusement qu'il s'est perdu !

Ceci étant, moi, je prends la fuite, pour vous terminer le grand FiKi prévu o.o

**PS :** Ce OS était une explication/illustration de Comment les Durin reviennent-ils à la vie ?

**PS 2 :** Pour ceux qui connaîtraient l'auteur du doujin, serait-il possible que vous me donniez un moyen de le prévenir ? Merci ; ;


	11. Attente

_Réponse à vos reviews :_

**Aschen** : Euh, oui, en effet ! C'est en partie pour retirer l'atmosphère « morbide » de l'au-delà…

**Lovy** : La Lumière de Fili ne semblait pas découragée ! Elle l'était ! Et oui ! Pour elle, c'était impensable qu'ils se perdent. Et pourtant ! Heureusement pour eux hein ? Et pour nous aussi ! Voici un petit (cinq pages sur word quand même, j'en fais des plus long, mais c'est le premier aussi grand sur _The Hobbit_) chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Nerya** : En effet, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que tu as donné une réponse fausse avec le PM/MP que je t'ai envoyé hier soir (assez tard, je l'avoue !). Je te remercie d'y avoir joué ! Sinon, merci pour les compliments et j'espère que celui la te fera sourire et parviendra à t'émouvoir.

**Rocket Attack** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette review qui m'a totalement tué de rire ? Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et j'avais un de ces mal de ventre après ! Crois-moi, j'ai eu du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Mais ne la joue pas à la Loki toi xD ! Sinon, pour la référence, lis plus bas, juste avant le chapitre. Peut-être que je referais cela une prochaine fois ?

**Idylle76** : Il faut des cartes partout. Cela éviterait le retour des morts. Imagine que tout le monde se perde ! On serait surpeuplé et les grands mathématiciens seraient de retour ! Mon dieu ! Pas eux ! *s'en va en courant*. Merci de ta visite !

* * *

_La réponse au jeu du chapitre précédent :_

« _-Je dirais même plus Kili_ » des personnages de Dupont et Dupond de l'univers de _Tintin_ créé par Hergé.

Et voici venir (les jours du roi ! –pam-) un tout nouveau One Shot. Mignon, choupi avec une pointe de quelque chose que vous risquez d'appréciez, même si c'est peu explicite et peu décrit. Il n'empêche qu'il soit un peu beaucoup sombre avant la fin. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Attente**

Comme chaque matin depuis plusieurs mois, Fíli se réveillait en se redressant directement. Il se frottait les yeux quelques minutes, ballait un grand coup, puis, comme si quelque chose venait de le bruler, sortait des douces fourrures pour se jeter à côté du berceau.

Entre le barreau, Fíli y glissait sa main et venait caresser le petit ventre dodu de Kíli. Il le frottait par petit rond, tout doucement. À partir du moment où le petit bébé bougeait ses pieds, Fíli commençait à lui parler. Tout doucement, d'une voix chuchotée mais dont les murmures se trouvaient être à peine audible. Lentement, il élevait peu à peu la voix, au fur et à mesure que son frère s'éveillait.

Fíli adorait être le premier visage que verrait Kíli le matin. Il adorait aussi être celui qu'il entendrait en premier, et qui serait le premier à le prendre dans les bras. Dans une tout autre famille, ce serait la maman qui le ferait, du moins, elle attendrait que leur enfant se réveil par des pleurnicheries incessantes. Malheureusement pour Dis, Fíli agissait de la façon dont il voyait son rôle de grand-frère. D'un certain côté, sa mère pouvait se reposer, s'occuper bien plus efficacement d'eux et faire d'autres choses qu'une famille ne pouvait pas.

Kíli accueillit son grand-frère à coup de petits gazouillis. Ces derniers commençaient peu à peu à former des sons communs. Bientôt, très bientôt, il dirait ses premiers mots.

-Tu diras mon prénom en premier hein ? gloussait chaque matin son aîné

Kíli lui répondait par une sorte de rire de bambin, ses yeux pétillants et un sourire montant jusqu'à ses oreilles à son visage. Sa dentition était complète, comportant des toutes petites dents toutes blanches de pureté. Fíli en était fier, et se faisait un plaisir de s'en venter auprès de ses amis, de son entourage en quelque sorte.

-Allez viens Kee ! On va boire un bon biberon de lait !

Le bambin s'agita, extrêmement content de cette grande nouvelle, de lui-même, il tendit les bras à son frère blond qui ne perdit pas un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour la première étreinte de la matinée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Fíli posa son frère à la verticale sur le sol.

-Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tu arrives à marcher ?

Kíli sorti un semblant de grognement. Il ne voulait pas savoir marcher, les bras de son frère étaient beaucoup trop confortables pour qu'il utilise ses deux petites jambes. D'un autre côté, lorsqu'il voyait Fíli courir ici et là dans le jardin, alors que lui était un peu confiner dans son couffin ou son petit parc, il n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer ! Et c'est ce qu'il faisait la plupart du temps. Le héros qu'était son frère accourait pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Ses doux bras … Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les bras de sa mère ou de son oncle ou d'un autre membre de la famille ! Non. Mais, les bras de son frère renfermé plus que de la chaleur et de la sécurité.

Alors, comme chaque matin, Kíli fit un gros effort. Il leva son pied du sol, l'avança vers l'avant et le reposa. C'était étrange. Ses pieds semblaient lourds et presque douloureux. Il préférait vraiment être porté. Dans des bras chauds.

Il geignit dans les aigus, se força à répéter son action avec son autre jambe, avant de faire peser tout son poids sur les mains de Fíli. L'aîné cacha un maximum sa déception et souleva son bébé frère.

-Allons-y ! Biberon en attente !

Il avait su attendre six longs mois, il pouvait bien patienter quelques jours ou quelques semaines de plus !

Effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, ne supportant plus d'être assis sur des coussins et de voir Fíli jouer avec des épées en bois, Kíli s'était levé difficilement, avant dans le rejoindre. Proche de son frère, il surprit le blond en lui serrant soudainement les jambes, et ce, de façon très possessive.

Ce fut la plus belle après-midi du blond.

…

Fíli se mordit les lèvres en bougonnant. Il n'était vraiment pas content. À rajouter qu'il n'était **absolument pas** d'accord avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et la réponse qu'il avait obtenu lorsqu'il avait tenté une négociation.

Maintenant, dans le milieu du salon, il boudait, laissant son petit-frère jouer sur ses genoux, avec des soldats en bois, gracieusement offert par Bofur il y a quelque jour. Kíli gloussait, collé au torse de son ainé, s'inventant des combats bien plus légendaires que ceux de ses ancêtres ou de Thorin lui-même. Il rêvait lui-même d'être un grand guerrier au côté de son frère. Que personne ne le répète, se devait être un secret à garder !

Le petit brun, âgé de trois ans, se fit alors coller à la poitrine du blond. Ce dernier enfuit son visage dans le petit cou et y frotta sa peau. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec la décision de son Oncle ! Comment pouvait-il décidait ainsi, du jour au lendemain, sans lui en avoir parlé avant ? Fíli était en colère.

- Triste ? questionna son frère

- Oui.

- Pourquoi triste ?

- Je ne veux pas aller étudier avec Balin.

- Pourquoi pas vouloir ? Moi être avec toi …

Fíli n'eut pas le courage de répondre. C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il boudait son oncle. Kíli savait à peine tenir fermement sur ses jambes et courir partout sans être fatigué le soir. Mais selon le fils de Thrain … le petit nain n'était pas assez âgé pour être sur un banc, à apprendre l'alphabet, savoir l'écrire ou apprendre à lire. Même pour lui, cela semblait très … comment dire ? Oui. Ce mot est parfait ! Cela semblait très _ennuyant_.

Fíli avait la forte envie de savoir lire des histoires à son petit-frère juste avant de plonger dans un monde de rêve. Sauf que, s'il y allait, son petit-frère serait tout seul durant la journée et lui aussi, serait tout seul. Loin de lui. Loin de ses yeux. Déjà que dormir dans un lit séparé était une torture, il n'osait imaginer être à quelques maisons d'ici. C'était impossible.

- Oncle Thorin dit que tu es trop jeune.

- Je suis un grand garçon ! marmonna Kíli en plissant les yeux pour dire les bons mots, J'ai bientôt quatre ans ! Moi être grand !

- Il te faut être encore plus grand d'après lui et Mère. Que tu ais mon âge.

Kíli fronça les yeux. Ce n'était juste ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir cinq ans de plus en une journée.

De grosses larmes s'agglutinèrent dans ses prunelles brunes. Son menton tremblant et le petit nain renifla à répétition pour ne pas pleurer. Il était grand ! Et les grands ça ne pleurent pas. Parce que les grands sont courageux. Alors, comme Kíli était un grand garçon il serait courageux et ne pleurerait pas. Promesse d'un héritier de Durin !

- Je peux pas venir avec toi ?

- Non.

- Mais … Juste t'accompagnait ?

- Oncle ne le veut pas. Tu t'ennuierais.

- Je serai avec toi Fee ! supplia le pus petit

N'arrivant pas à faire craquer son frère aîné, le cadet se mit en tête de faire plier sa mère, puis Thorin. Aucun de deux ne céda. Le brun insista tellement qu'il finit par être privé de désert. C'eu le don de le rendre encore plus triste et encore plus grognon.

Peu importe si le reste de la soirée, les adultes lui répétaient qu'il fallait attendre qu'il soit grand. Kíli ne voulait pas être grand. Comme il s'en contre fichait des lois de la grammaire et l'orthographe, en passant par la géographie et l'histoire de sa lignée, prenant un détour par le Kudzul, pour s'arrêter quelques temps dans l'arithmétique. Kíli voulait _juste_ être avec son aîné.

Qu'est-ce que les adultes ne comprenaient pas à cela ? Il jouerait avec ses petits jeux dans un coin, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passerait en cours. Le brun serait dans la même pièce que le blond, à portée de voix et de câlins. C'était **amplement** suffisant.

Cette nuit là, qu'est-ce qu'il pleura ! Les bras de Fíli entourant étroitement son corps ne firent rien... Le matin fut pire lors du départ. Car oui, têtue comme il l'était, Kíli avait préparé un baluchon avec jouets, crayons de couleurs et feuilles. Dis le gronda lourdement après que Fíli s'en est allé avec Thorin. Par vengeance, Kíli fut exécrable **toute** la journée.

La princesse déchue bénit Mahal lorsque le soir arriva (enfin). Tandis que les deux frères se roulaient par terre en hurlant de joie de ses retrouvailles durement arrivées, son frère aîné lui expliqua que Fíli (d'après le vieux Balin) n'avait pas été attentif une seule seconde et que les seules questions qu'il posait, étaient de savoir lorsqu'il rentrerait voir Kíli.

Le frère et la sœur observèrent les petits héritiers de Durin jouer aux Dragons et aux Chevaliers, encore plus fusionnels et souriant que la veille.

-Attendons cinq ans avant de leur donner l'éducation de Balin, dans ce cas. soupira Dis absolument pas prête de subir une autre journée avec un Kíli à l'esprit haineux

Cinq ans, dans la vie d'un nain (comparée à un homme) qu'était-ce donc ? Pas une très longue attente.

Les cinq ans passés, c'est presque avec étonnement, que Balin enseigna son savoir aux deux frères. Ces derniers étaient calmes, attentifs, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. N'était-il pas des garnements farceurs après tout ? Attendre avait du bon, finalement !

…

Quelques années plus tard, ce fut Kíli qui se mordrait les lèvres. Il ne faisait ni la tête, ni une crise coléreuse. Mais une bonne crise de jalousie mal placée.

S'il y avait du bon d'être le cadet, il était très difficile d'accepter tout ce que pouvait faire en avance l'aîné. Et dans son cas, Kíli acceptait mal le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir sa propre arme à lui tout seul. Une vraie arme bien entendue ! Pas une de ses armes en bois qui ne blesse que si elle se casse ou que si le porteur frappe fort. Le brun pensait à une fine lame en argent, lourde dans la paume et à la fois légère, sculptée çà et là par de magnifiques arabesques.

Cinq ans n'étaient pas grand-chose. Alors oui, il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il n'en avait pas le droit à l'une d'entre elle, lui aussi. Fíli s'en ventait un peu trop, l'emportait partout et la montrait à tous ses amis, sans aucune exception. Et puis, lors des séances d'entraînement, il était sur le banc de touche, à atteindre que Thorin et Dwalin en est fini avec Fíli. Après tout, le voilà majeur. Et qui dit majeur, dit un entrainement avec de vraies armes et sans plus prendre celles en bois.

Oui, Kíli se sentait vraiment exclu lors de ses périodes de la journée. Étant obligé d'utiliser une fausse arme, il n'était pas protégé par le coupant des autres. Alors, il attendait plusieurs heures, parfois jusqu'au crépuscule, avant que son oncle se souvienne qu'il était là. C'était énervant, désobligeant et surtout, blessant. Pour faire passer le temps, soit il apportait des monceaux de bois qu'il sculptait comme lui avait appris Bofur, soit il observait son frère avec jalousie, se faire féliciter par les deux nains dès qu'il en touchait (ou frôlait) un ou parvenait à leur faire mordre, littéralement, la poussière.

D'un autre côté, Kíli était terriblement fier de Fíli ! Son aîné était non seulement majeur, mais possédait un côté majestueux lorsqu'il se battait. Kíli sentait sa gorge s'assécher en parvenant à voir la sueur couler le long du visage du blond, dessinant chaque courbe, collant les cheveux sur la peau… Par moment, il essayait d'imaginer ce que c'était sous sa tunique.

Kíli rougissait.

Kíli secouait la tête.

Kíli faisait son maximum pour penser à autre chose. La plupart du temps, sans succès.

- Thorin m'a dit qu'il commençait à voir pour ton épée. dit un soir Fíli

- Ah.

Après la longue journée qu'il venait de subir, le plus jeune n'était pas du tout près à entendre ce que voulait dire son frère.

Ce jour-là devait être une spéciale « entraînement », prévu depuis des semaines ! Elle avait été maintenue. Il était venu. Il avait eu le temps de sculpter toute une tonne de sous de verre pour leur mère, faire une balade de plusieurs heures où il s'était (en cachette) entrainé au tir à l'arc, Fíli avait été si exceptionnel que Thorin l'avait véritablement oublié. Le mot qui le décrivait en ce moment ? Il était furax.

Pour le coup, il avait vraiment faillit montrer son talent d'archer à son oncle. Kíli aurait été découpait en rondelle.

Pour sûr.

- Je suis désolé Kee.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Pour cette après-midi.

- Ah.

Le brun ne voulait pas parler. Surtout pas avec son frère.

Saleté de jalousie !

Fíli soupira. Il était conscient du malaise de son cadet. Si c'était visible, c'était aussi parfaitement palpable.

Fíli rejoint son frère et s'assit à ses côtés. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de fuir, et planta un baiser aussi doux que fort sur le haut de son crâne.

- Ce sera à ton tour dans moins de trois ans.

- Je vais avoir le temps de me rouiller d'ici là.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt !

- Comment pourrais-je le faire sans personne avec qui m'entraîner ?

Fíli sourit tendrement. Glissant cette fois-ci ses lèvres sur la joue au combien douce de son jeune frère. Il l'aimait cette joie imberbe : elle ne piquait pas. Elle était douce. Terriblement douce.

- Motive-toi ou tu n'auras pas le cadeau que je t'ai prévu.

- Quel présent ?

- Dans trois ans, Kee. Dans trois ans !

Fíli s'enfuit avant que Kíli n'ait le temps de répliquer quelque chose.

Attendre. _Encore_ ?

Un nain peut-être patient, à faible dose.

Chaque jour, il supplia son frère de lui donner un indice. La rage continue éclatée alors lors des entraînements, qu'il soit seul ou avec son quelqu'un. Son tir se perfectionner de plus en plus, à tel point qu'il rivaliserait même avec ces satanés elfes ! Quand Fíli n'était pas là, il fouillait son coin. Rien. Rien.

- Allez ! Donne-moi un indice ! Un seul !

- Tu as su attendre trois ans, un jour de plus ne te ferait rien.

- Justement ! Qu'est-ce qu'un jour de plus Fee ?

- Tu n'es pas majeur Petit-Frère.

La veille de sa majorité, il ne dormit pas. Il se tourna encore et encore dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que Fíli lui avait prévu ?

Kíli du feindre sa joie pour sa première lame, un goût amer dans la bouche : il vit à peine son aîné de la journée. Et lorsqu'il le croisait, de près ou de loin, le blond fuyait, trouvant une excuse bidon.

Un bel anniversaire. Et une fausse attente. Fíli allait l'entendre demain. Ou ressentir sa rage à l'entrainement. Il ne retiendrait pas ses coups. Foie de Kíw… Kíli.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il allait s'endormir, plus énervait qu'autre chose.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main à la fois glaciale et brûlante se posa sur sa joue, et qu'une pression délicate se posa contre ses lèvres.

La main descendit le long de son coup jusqu'à ses épaules, frôlant du bout des doigts la nue. Kíli frissonna, sans rejeter le contact de son frère. C'était lui. Il reconnaissait les moustaches de Fíli contre sa peau. Son corps reconnaissait son odeur enivrante.

- Je risque de ne risque de ne plus répondre de mes actes si nous continuons, Kee. Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas…

- Reste près de moi. Reste pour moi. Offre-moi ce que j'attends depuis trois ans Fee. Sois plus que mon frère aîné.

Ce ne furent que des souffles murmurés, chuchoté à celui qui voulait bien l'entendre. Les lèvres ses retrouvèrent rapidement. Timides puis féroces. Les mains finirent par ne plus supporter les vêtements sur les corps, et le corps lui-même n'arrivait pas à avoir plus que le frottement contant des deux frères, d'un amour naissant bien plus dur que le mithril, et dont la confiance anéantirait la simple tendresse amicale.

Rien ne fut témoin de la première fois. Pas même l'habituelle lune ou l'habituelle nuit silencieuse. Personne n'entendit les cris retenus de plaisir et d'amour, les supplices d'aller plus loin, d'aller plus vite, de n'être plus qu'un.

Ou du moins, peut-être que si. Ces anciennes deux anciennes peluches, l'une contre l'autre sur l'étagère d'en face, de lion et de panthère, observant les petits enfants qu'elles avaient réconfortés et accompagnés dans leur songe, maintenant devenu adultes.

Attendre.

Un verbe bien embêtant, bien beau.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Oui. La fin. Oui. Pas de lemon. Qu'y puis-je ? C'est un raiting K+ après tout ! Laissez faire votre imagination, il n'y a rien de mieux que cela, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Pourquoi cet OneShot ? Aucune idée. Il m'est venu comme ça, je l'ai écrit, corrigé, peaufiné, corrigé, relut, amélioré, recorrigé et maintenant, je vous l'envoie !

Moi ? Méchante avec Kíli ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan !


	12. Diablotins

**Lovy** : Imagine donc ce que Fíli fait à son petit frère adoré ! C'est toujours meilleur pour la santé. Moi qui le dit ! (Non, je ne prends pas la fuite d'une manière habile.) Et oui, le premier mot que dit Kíli ne fut ni Dada ni Mama. Ni même Fíli. Comme Fíli l'appelle Kee, Kíli appelle son frère Fee. C'est meugnon ! Je sais, je sais … (J'ai bien le droit de me jeter des fleurs pour moi-même hein ? )

**Idylle** : Oui. Je suis _très_ méchante avec Kíli. C'est pour mieux le chérir après ! (On ne me lance pas des tomates ! o.o''). Pour ce qui est la mise à l'écart, je me suis un peu beaucoup inspiré des familles noble de l'époque. L'aîné était toujours favoriser. Le cadet est là au cas où il arrivait quelque chose de grave au plus grand. Il n'empêche que, Thorin l'aime autant que Fíli. Cela va de sois hein ! Pauvre bout de chou sinon…

* * *

Cette fois-ci c'est un très court OneShot. C'est la reprise. Alors pour ceux qui reprennent, comme moi, les cours pour deux petits jours, voici un cadeau sans queue ni tête. Nombreux clin d'œil à un Thilbo et un soupçon de Fiki (pour vous servir !). Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon profil, sachez que je suis en première L, j'ai donc le BAC de français à préparer. Mon absence pourrait s'étendre jusqu'à la fin des épreuves.

Comme pour _Perdre son Chemin_ (le 2) j'ai mis (sans le vouloir au départ) un petit clin d'œil à une œuvre. Cette fois-ci, c'est un film.

**TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ME DONNENT LES STUDIOS, LE TITRE, ET LE(S) PERSONNAGE(S) AURONT LE DROIT À UN ONESHOT DE LEUR CHOIX (ENVOYEZ-MOI VOTRE IDEE PAR MP/PM). VOUS AVEZ JUSQU'AU PROCHAIN ONESHOT** qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand.

*reprend son souffle* Jeu sans obligation d'achat, veuillez ne pas vous renseignez sur les autres règles puisqu'il n'y en a pas !

Sur ce : Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Diablotins**

Kíli et Fíli l'ont remarqué peu avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la maison de Beorn. Ils avaient réussis à chasser de gros lièvres bien dodu et bien nourris. Bomdur put préparer un succulent repas avec l'aide de son frère et de son cousin, ainsi que de Bilbo.

Thorin était un peu plus loin. Assis sagement sur un vieux tronc d'arbre, et terminer de se faire soigner par Oïn. Ses deux neveux ont alors vu le regard terriblement noir de haine qu'il avait jusque dans le plus profond de ses prunelles. Les deux enfants de Dis s'étaient alors dit que c'était dû à leur rencontre avec la mocheté qu'était Azog (et sur les lieux du « combat », les deux nains comprirent pourquoi son surnom : Azog profanait par sa … sa mocheté exécrable. _Ceci étant une conclusion fausse, bien entendue_.).

Ils étaient restés sur leur conclusion. Jusqu'à ce que, peu de minutes après qu'Oïn est laissé le roi se revêtir, un grondement sourd sorti de la poitrine de leur Oncle. Le grognement se stoppa pour recommencer de plus bel une poignée de seconde plus tard.

- Oncle continue de me faire peur Fee…

- Il fait peur à tout le monde Kee.

Tout le long de la soirée, dans les moments où Thorin ne parlait pas, se suivit de grondement sourd à répétition, ayant, entre chaque signe de mécontentement, un temps totalement irrégulier.

-Tu crois que le Warg blanc, en le mordant, va finir par le transformer en ce genre de loup sauvage ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Kee ! Bien que … oui …il se pourrait que ce … aïe !

- C'est Bilbo !

- Bilbo est à l'autre bout du feu, comment peut-il me donner un coup dans les côtes ?

- Non Fee ! C'est Bilbo qui rend Thorin aussi mécontent. Regarde !

Au moment où Bofur attrapa le hobbit dans une étreinte amicale, Thorin émit un violent grognement. Lorsque le fabriquant de jouets finit par le lâcher, le chef de la Compagnie se tue.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils s'approchèrent de leur oncle.

-Bilbo ! Vous pouvez venir un instant ? demanda Fíli

Le cambrioleur ne se fit pas vraiment entendre. Son exploit lui avait valu un adoration par tous les membres, et tout le monde en profiter pour le serrait à droite et à gauche. Thorin continua de gronder, au plus grand bonheur de ses filleuls.

- Oui ? demanda Bilbo, Wow !

- Merci d'avoir sauvé notre oncle Bilbo. expliqua Kíli après l'avoir prit dans ses bras

Le grognement plus menaçant que les autres obligea le nain à lâcher le cambrihobbit.

- Je-euh … Ce n'est pas … wow !

- Oui, nous vous offrons une reconnaissance éternelle ! murmura Fíli en le prenant à son tour contre lui.

Les deux héritiers continuèrent, finissant par simuler une dispute entre eux pour celui qui remercier le mieux le jeune hobbit. Le pauvre Bilbo n'en menait pas large. Et Thorin lui, n'avait pas reprit sa respiration depuis plusieurs minutes, trop occuper à grogner. Lequel de ses neveux à éliminer en premier.

Au final, il finit par se lever, attrapa son hobbit comme un sac à patates et l'emmena un peu plus loin, lui faire des choses, lui dire des choses et lui faire dire des choses dont seul Mahal connaît l'origine et les paroles, gestes, endroits exactes.

- Thorin est juste trop mignon, question sentiment… murmura Kíli un semblant de larme au niveau des yeux

- Oui… affirma son frère en hochant la tête

- Les gars, vous êtes juste de véritables diablotins en agissant ainsi… répliqua Bofur

Il les avait rejoints pour apporter une gamelle à Bilbo et à Thorin. En allant déposer les deux bols de bois sur un rocher, il eut le malheur de frôler la hanche de Kíli.

Fíli n'eut qu'une seule réaction : il grogna.

* * *

Je l'avais bien dit ! Pas de queue, pas de tête ! Juste du mignon.

À bientôt !

PS : Pour ceux qui lisent _Dragon Born_, j'ai bientôt finit le chapitre deux. Je le finirais peut-être mercredi. Qui sait ? Ou jeudi, il me semble que je ne suis pas là mercredi …


	13. Au naturel

_Réponse à vos review :_

**Idylle76** : Oui. Il grogne comme un lion si tu veux savoir !

**Rocket Attack** : Okay. Toi, tu veux me tuer ! Avoue ! J'ai vraiment faillit mourir de rire pour tes deux reviews. Pour moi, un loup était beaucoup moins mimi qu'une panthère sur le coup … *détourne le regard* Et malheureusement non, ce ne sont pas la/les réponses que j'attendais. Désolée pour toi Merci de ta visite !

**Aschen** : Oui. Maintenant, il ne pourra plus dire qu'il grogne soit disant parce qu'il est le grand frère protecteur ! Nan, nan et naaan ! :3

**Lovy** : Je te laisse imaginer comme aurait pu réagir Kee en entendant son frère montrer les dents ! xD Et voici le nouvel OneShot !

* * *

_Réponse au jeu du chapitre précédent :_

Après ma dernière relecture (juste avant ce post) je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait non pas une, mais deux clins d'œil à deux univers différents.

La première (celle non remarquée) était avec _Harry Potter_ : « Il fait peur à tout le monde Fee ». Lorsque Remus Lupin demande en troisième année à Neville ce qui lui fait le plus peur, le Gryffondor lui répond que c'est Rogue. Après une bonne dose de rire, Lupin dit ceci « Le professeur Rogue ? Il fait peur à tout le monde ».

La seconde (celle voulue ! Oui, je prends dans l'ordre du texte !) : « Nous vous offrons une reconnaissance éternelle » Ce sont les petits extraterrestres verts dans Toy Story 1, 2 (et 3 c'est à voir xD) qui disent à Buzz l'éclair « Nous vous devons une reconnaissance éternelle » lorsqu'ils sont sauvé du chien et de manquer de tomber de la voiture d'un livreur de pizza si je ne me trompe pas (ça fait des lustres que je n'ai plus regardé …)

Sinon cet OS est … court et écrit assez précipitamment. Je suis tressée par mes devoirs, il fallait que j'écrive et j'ai pondu ça. En espérant qu'il soit bien ! ^ ^

* * *

**Au naturel**

Kili n'est pas très bon pour tenir une hache ou manier une épée. Il se fait souvent charrier par les autres enfants du village. Encore plus lorsque chacun d'entre eux ont su qu'il se perfectionner dans le lancer de couteau et le tire à l'arc. Plus le temps passer, plus il parvenait à toucher ses cibles en plein milieu, quel que soit le distance, le vent ou les distractions autour de lui.

Kili n'était pas aussi bon que Fili à la forge. C'était dû à son jeune âge.

Kili était assez maladroit. Il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse tomber plusieurs objets dans la même journée, dans une durée de temps très réduite. C'était un peu parce qu'il se précipitait trop.

Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il fût moins aimé chez lui. Non ! Il avait le droit aux mêmes câlins que Fili, aux mêmes bisous, aux mêmes histoires, à la même attention … Rien pour qu'il puisse être jaloux de son aîné ou être furieux contre son oncle Thorin.

Bien que ce dernier commence à enseigner à Fili le rôle d'un roi. Le blond étant le prochain héritier direct si leur Oncle ne trouvait pas de compagne, il devait bien être formé. Et surtout ne pas arriver comme une fleur à la tête d'un pays ! Ah moins de vouloir quelques petits problèmes bien désagréables …

Néanmoins, Kili avait l'autorisation de participer au cours avec son frère. Disons aussi que, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé, Dis avait très vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas séparer ses deux fils. À moins de vouloir un warg version nain chez soi.

Donc, je disais que Kili avait l'autorisation de participer aux cours de formation de Fili. Et il n'y avait pas que sa simple présence qui comptait ! Il avait le droit aussi de participer ! Et aujourd'hui, il avait de quoi montrer quelque chose qu'il savait particulièrement faire :

- Donc Fili, dit Thorin, T'es-tu bien entrainé comme je te l'ai demandé ?

- Oui Oncle Thorin !

- Montre-moi.

Fili se leva et prit un visage froid. Il n'eut pas vraiment l'effet espérer. Disons qu'une naine – ou un nain ou n'importe quelle race - qui serait passé par le jardin aurait littéralement fondu et se serait bagarré pour obtenir le droit de le courtiser. Et Thorin n'exagérait en rien.

- Non Fili. Pas comme ça…

- Il fait peur à Ori, vous savez …

- Ori est bien plus jeune que Kili. Il faut que tu marques plus de froideur dans tes pupilles…

Le petit brun se leva et rejoint son frère. Attrapant le bras de ce dernier, il le força à le regarder.

- Fee ! Oncle Thorin dit qu'il faut que tu fasses comme ça !

Liant la parole à son geste, Kili montra l'exemple parfait. Si Fili eut la frousse de sa vie, Thorin ne manqua pas de reculer d'un petit pas. Il ne se risqua cependant pas d'expliquer que c'était un peu trop …

Le visage stoïque, le sourcil froncé, les lèvres étirées en un mince sourire microscopique promettant les pires tortures, et les yeux … les yeux bruns envoyaient des regards tueurs. Ils lançaient des éclairs. Oui. Kili aurait pu faire peur à Azog si ce satané profanateur pourris, puant, moche, comparable à un rat mutant, serait toujours en vie.

- C'est … C'est parfait Kili ! lâcha Thorin souriant à sa manière la voix emplie d'autres compliments

Fili hocha la tête, espérant que son frère lui lâche le bras tout de suite. Promis, il ne ferait pas comme la veille ! Il lui lirait une histoire. Ou deux. Autant que Kili souhaite !

Le petit brun sourit de toutes ses dents, fier comme un paon. Toute trace de son visage méchant disparu en un clin d'œil.

- Je me suis entraîné avec Dwalin ! avoua-t-il

Entre nous, même Dwalin n'était pas capable de faire aussi peur …

Kili n'était pas très doué avec ses mains, pas aussi bon que son frère à la forge, incapable de manier correctement une épée ou une hache. Il était le nain qui ressemblait à un elfe par sa stature svelte et sa compétence pour le tir à l'arc…

Mais maintenant, Kili s'avait se faire obéir.

Comme un vrai Durin.

Et comme son frère lui raconte une nouvelle histoire avec un dragon qui va se faire tuer avec l'aide d'un magicien gris et d'un petit homme possédant un anneau étrange, il pouvait bien apprendre à Fili comment faire ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Pas comme ça Fee ! Fronce les sourcils, un peu plus … voilà !

- Je fais peur maintenant ?

- Non, on doit encore travailler ton sourire !

Le sourire… l'étape ultime !


	14. Apprentissage

_Réponse à vos reviews_ :

**Idylle76** : Pendant les grandes vacances, je verrais si je peux envoyer une des histoires que Fili raconte à son frère ! Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

**Yzeute** : Je suis ravie que mes OneShot te plaisent !

**Aschen** : L'idée vient surtout d'Aidan Turner. Il fait se regard noir dans une interview. D'où l'idée ! Xd Et oui, c'est dans ses gènes ! *rire diabolique*

**Lovy** : Je faisais ça à mes cousins moi. Mais ça marchait jamais … Voici la « suite » !

**Gwenhifar **: Ton avatar des Touthless et Hiccup is just so cutyyyyy ! Merci pour tes nombreux commentaries, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !

* * *

Voici un Kíli!centric !

* * *

**Apprentissage**

_Ou avec qui le jeune Durin apprit le mieux_

- Tirer à l'arc n'est pas seulement viser et relâcher une pression. C'est bien plus complexe que cela.

Kíli pencha la tête sur le côté, écoutant l'elfe parler avec grand soin. Bien qu'il soit jeune, l'être prude avait bien vite comprit que le petit prince était bien plus dégourdit que son minois d'ange laissait paraître.

- Lorsque tu souhaites tirer, tu dois avoir ta cible en tête de manière très précise. Il faut aussi que tu sois sûr de ton coup, et que rien n'embête ton esprit.

- Et comme dois-je faire lorsqu'il y a plusieurs cibles ?

- Tu te concentres sur chacune de tes cibles. Et les éliminer de ton esprit à chaque fois que tu en abats une.

Le brun hocha encore une fois la tête. Le tir à l'arc semblait vraiment plus compliqué de tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre. C'était ce côté-là qui le fasciné surtout. Kíli avait pourtant ouïe de nombreux ragots sur cette arme, et maintenant qu'il entendait un professionnel, il ne voyait plus cet arsenal comme une arme de lâche, de poltrons, mais une arme efficace pour éliminer à distance des ennemis jusqu'au corps-à-corps.

- Tu veux essayer ? questionna l'elfe doucement

Kíli sourit adorablement, hochant vivement la tête.

C'était très risqué de venir ici. Les oreilles pointues l'avaient toujours fascinées. De plus, à entendre comment son oncle parlait d'eux, il voulait à tout prix les rencontrer. Pour ce que le jeune nain voyait et entendait maintenant, il doutait de la parole de son roi. Une petite voix soufflait dans sa tête qu'il était tombé sur un être gentil et que les autres elfes ne seront peut-être pas ainsi.

Au marché, il avait entendu qu'une troupe d'elfe passer pour raisons commerciales. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, le petit nain brun s'était mis à leur recherche, pour tomber sur un elfe brun qui pratiquait non loin d'un camp. Maintenant, Kíli croisait les doigts pour que personne ne vienne. Il refusait de subir une punition et où le pauvre elfe risquait sa vie pour non seulement l'avoir approché, parler et enseigné le tir.

Ce dernier lui tendit un arc plus petit que le sien, bien plus adapté à sa taille d'enfant.

- Merci ! dit le prince avec un sourire d'ange

L'elfe lui rendu son petit rictus, et s'accroupit pour être à l'hauteur de l'enfant. À quelques centaine de pas d'eux, une cible en bois, avec un point rouge parsemait de trous.

L'être des bois l'aida à s'habituer à la pression de la corde. Kíli pourrait désormais l'approuvé à son frère et à ses amis : tirer à l'arc n'était pas simple ! Le bois courbé fournissait une résistance importante à la corde. C'est ce qui permettait la flèche d'avoir un élan rapide, vif. Plus la force serait maîtrisée, plus la flèche aurait une portée longue.

Entre ses doigts, l'elfe lui glissa une flèche. Si d'apparence elle semblait légère, une fois dans les mains, prête à être tirée, l'embout paraissait bien plus lourd au bout des doigts.

- Le mieux serait de ne pas fermer l'un de tes yeux. Cependant, tu viens juste de débuter, et nous ne sommes pas en situation réelle, donc, si tu préfères clore l'une de tes paupières, fais-le.

- Si je le fais en combats, il se passera quoi ?

- En fermant l'un de tes yeux, tu perds la moitié de ta vision. Si tu ferme l'œil droit, ton angle mort sera du côté droit, si c'est l'œil gauche, tu seras amputé de la partie gauche. En cas de danger venant de ce point mort, tu ne le verras que trop tard.

- Mais avoir le bois juste devant la cible, c'est gênant.

- D'où l'importance de visualiser ta cible avant même de te préparer à tirer.

Kíli hocha la tête. Sa petite poitrine rassembla le plus d'air qu'elle pu. L'enfant se concentra sous le regard vigilant de l'elfe. Sa paupière gauche ne fit que s'ouvrir puis se refermer rapidement. Finalement, elle resta ouverte. Sachant que c'était bon, l'elfe lui parla une nouvelle fois, tout en retirant ses mains des bras du garçon.

-Ta flèche est un allongement de ton bras. C'est comme au lancer de couteux, sauf que sa portée sera plus longue. En situation réelle, tu ne dois pas trainer, tu dois tirer dès que tu as bandé ta corde. L'arc est comme un second corps. Il peut te donner l'impression d'être un bouclier, mais il ne l'est pas. C'est pourquoi il faut agir vite et avec précision.

Le monologue finit, le nain libéra sa flèche. Un son vif ressorti de l'enclume. Puis, ce fut celui de l'impact du fer dans le bois.

L'elfe siffla d'admiration, tendit que Kíli observa sa réussite, les yeux aussi larges que des assiettes. Il n'en revenait pas. Du premier coup ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable, et impossible !

- Et bien … je n'aurais jamais cru cela ! Tu es bien le premier qui réussit du premier coup. Après de l'hésitation, mais du premier !

- Vous êtes un très bon précepteur, maître elfe ! répondit innocemment l'enfant, sautillant sur lui-même fier de son exploit

Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le hurler à son oncle à sa mère et surtout à son frère ! Mais comment le prendrait sa famille ? Y avait-il un Durin qui s'était risqué à se vouer au tir à l'arc ? Kíli se pensait déjà déshérité pour faire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Un jour, tout cela lui sera utile. Il en était certain.

- Tu sais que tout cela peut-être basé sur un coup de chance ?

- Je le sais. Je souhaite tout de même continuer ! Maître Dwalin et maître Balin ne nous explique jamais de la façon d'utiliser une arme. Pour eux, seule la pratique compte. J'en suis conscient, mais tout de même, un peu d'explication et de démonstration comme vous le faites, serait bien plus utile. Vous ne pensez pas ?

- Je suis du même avis que toi.

- Voulez-vous bien m'enseigner encore un peu ? Je sais que mon Oncle m'entrainera à l'épée et à la hache jusqu'à ce que je n'exerce plus aucun défaut. Mais j'apprécie tirer à l'arc.

- Tes paroles me flattent tout petit. Je suis très surprit d'entendre cela de la part d'un nain de surcroît. Je ne vois pas comment refuser, tu me le demandes si gentiment en plus…

Kíli eut un sourire timide, avec des petites rougeurs sur les joues.

- Je peux t'enseigner le principal en cinq jours. Je devrais repartir avec mes compagnons après.

L'annonce fit grimacer la plus jeune, tout comme elle lui fit extrêmement plaisir.

Peut importe si sa vocation serait différente des autres nains de son âge, il voyait un domaine s'ouvrir où il serait bien plus meilleur qu'eux. Une pointe d'orgueil gonfla avec joie sa poitrine. Oui, quand il sera imbattable au tir, il avouerait tout. Personne ne pourra le faire abandonner son apprentissage, Kíli saurait se battre parfaitement avec cette arme « d'elfe ».

Avec l'être des bois, il s'entraina jusqu'à premier rayons du crépuscule. Il remercia longuement l'elfe et repartie chez lui, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

Les cinq jours qui suivirent, il apprit à tirer avec une cible camouflé par les arbres. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à voir les moindres petits détails. Kíli apprit à reconnaître la direction du vent ainsi qu'à tirer selon la puissance et le sens de ce dernier. Avec l'aide d deux autres elfes, il pu aussi apprendre à tirer tout en marchant, courant et sautant (avec plus de difficulté dans le saut).

Le prince n'était peut-être pas aussi rapide qu'eux, mais le brun apprendrait vite, s'habituerait à cet instant éphémère qui devait être saisit. Bon élève, il assimilait vite et bien. Tellement bien que, le dernier jour, juste avant son départ, son précepteur l'initia à l'archerie montée. Le cheval aller au pas puisque Kíli n'était qu'un enfant (et un nain !). Jamais l'elfe n'aurait cru louer à ce point les mérites au tir d'un nain et d'aller si vite dans l'apprentissage.

-Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons, Kíli fils de Dis. J'essayerai de revenir si mon père l'accepte.

Avant de grimper en scelle, l'elfe lui donna l'arc avec lequel Kíli s'était durement exercé, ainsi que le carquois et une bonne réserve de flèches. Le brun se mordilla les lèvres, un pincement au cœur. Son oncle c'était bel et bien trompait, la plupart des elfes n'étaient pas égocentriques. La preuve se tenait juste devant lui.

Il s'écarta un peu lorsque que l'elfe monta sur sa scelle en cuir. Un dernier signe de tête, et la monture partie au galop poursuivant ses compagnons.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Kíli hurla distinctement :

- Bon vent, Elladan, fils d'Elrond !

…

Kíli se retira du groupe de la Compagnie, faisant très attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de son frère. Il se glissa dans la pénombre et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une des habitations du seigneur de Rivendell. Sans un mot et sans un bruit, il parcourut les différents couloirs qui se présentaient à lui.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait violement dans sa poitrine. Dans son enfance, il avait vraiment attendue le retour de son précepteur. Sans résultat, juste beaucoup de déception. Si avant, il n'avait jamais su qui était réellement Elrond, désormais, il comprenait pourquoi l'elfe n'était jamais revenu.

Au grès des fenêtres, son ombre se projeta sur le mur pour disparaître dans les secondes qui suivirent avant de revenir. Quand le rire de ses amis se fit inaudible, et quand il pénétra dans une salle bondée de lumière, un franc sourire grandit sur son visage.

Il aurait préféré être seul avec lui. Cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.

-J'ai bien faillit ne pas vous reconnaître. Vous n'étiez que tout petit la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

- Et vous, vous n'avez pas changé, Elladan.

L'elfe eut une grimace tendit que les deux autres gloussaient derrière lui. Un elfe ne change pas en une cinquantaine d'années. À moins d'être sujet au stresse…

- Est-ce ce jeune nain dont tu as fait tant d'éloge de ton retour aux Montagnes Bleus, mon frère ?

Kíli se sentir violement rougir. Elladan avait donc parlait de lui, en bien ?

- Oui Arwen. Permettez-moi de vous présentez. Arwen, Elrohir, voici Kíli fils de Dis.

- À votre service ! se courba le nain

- Kíli, voici Elrohir mon jumeau et Arwen ma sœur.

- Au votre ! terminèrent les deux autres elfes

- Si vous ne vous vous êtes pas trop rouillé Kíli, qui diriez-vous d'un petit concours de tir ? reprit Elladan

La question n'avait pas besoin de se poser. Le nain avait déjà son arc dans sa main.

* * *

Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient : _Bon vent_, jadis signfiait _bon voyage_, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser aujourd'hui où ça signifit plus _va voir ailleur si j'y suis_ (et je reste polie ... !)


	15. Rituel

**Très court OS**, qui se rapproche de la drabble. Je répondrais à vos reviews ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine (parce que oui, je ne suis pas trop là ce week-end !). Je prévois un OS bien plus long dans les jours à venir.

Sinon, j'ai eu mon code et j'ai commencé la conduite accompagnée … J'ai failli envoyer la voiture dans le décor la marche-arrière et moi, pour le moment, on fait deux ! –shoot-

Pour ceux qui suivent _Dragon Born_, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre paraitra. Et je m'en excuse. La scène de rencontre aura aussi, peut-être lieu dans deux chapitres. Désolée ! Avant que je n'oublis, par PM, vous avez le droit de me dire comment vous souhaitez voir Geunoa clamser !

Sur ceux, bonne petite lecture !

* * *

**Rituel**

Après la mort de son mari, même en aillant ses deux enfants à charge, Dís s'est peu à peu laissée défaillir. Thorin a bien tenté de lui remonter le moral, tout comme Fíli. Rien n'y fit. Le plus dur dans cette période, était que Kíli ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Trop jeune. Trop insouciant.

Le petit brun fit tout son possible pour récupérer l'attention de sa mère. Vraiment tout. Rien qu'un petit baiser de sa part aurait pu suffire. Malheureusement, rien ne permit la réalisation de son souhait. Son oncle se contentait de petite accolade, mais pas un geste plus doux, plus intime. Le roi était bien trop bourru et ne savait comment agir avec des enfants. Il n'y a bien eu que Fíli.

Fíli pour l'aider à s'habiller.

Fíli pour le prévenir des dangers.

Fíli pour le gronder lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise.

Fíli pour jouer avec lui.

Fíli pour l'aimer.

Et surtout, Fíli pour lui faire un baiser-guérisseur sur ses plaies.

Ces baisers là, Kíli les adorait ! La plaie brûlait un petit moment, avant que la douleur ne finisse par s'estomper totalement. Alors, rien ne l'arrêter dans ses cascades farfelues. Jamais il ne songea à s'arrêter. Pas même lorsqu'ils grandirent. Comme un rituel.

Peu importe le lieu. Peu importe l'heure. Peu importe leur âge. Fíli déposait ses lèvres sur les blessures de son frère. Genoux, jambes, épaule, mains, bras, coudes, ventre ... tout y passa. Excepté un endroit en particulier.

- Kíli ...

- Oui Fee ?

- Ta lèvre ...

Le cadet rit nerveusement, pointant la plaie profonde, toujours sanguinolente.

- Je ne sais pas comment je me la suis faite.

- Pour ne pas changer, hein ?

Le brun ne fit vraiment pas attention à la proximité soudaine. Il se sentait que trop bien, entre les deux bras de son frère.

- Allez petit-frère, viens-là !

Ils se fichèrent bien des regards amusaient de l'entièreté de la Compagnie, et ceux protecteurs des plus vieux nains.

Ses lèvres répondant à celle du blond, Kíli se dit qu'il se fichait bien d'avoir connu trop peu sa mère et qu'elle n'ait pas pu s'occuper parfaitement d'eux. Dís avait permis leur naissance, leur lien fusionnel, leur petit rituel, leur amour autant fraternel que passionnel.

Oui, Dís leur avait offert, à son sens, le plus bel amour maternel.


	16. Diablotins - 2

_Réponse à vos reviews_ : _Pour faire cours, au chapitre 14 et au chapitre 15 je réponds en même temps. Merci à vous tous pour votre soutient !_

**Lovy** : Ravis que les deux t'aient plus. Voici un nouveau !

**MlleAria** : J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir fait un maximum pour camoufler le personnage d'Elladan ! Zut alors ! Fíli revient sur le plateau, plus d'inquiétude ! Enfin, ça dépend de comment je l'empreinte avec son frère à son auteur … *s'en va en sifflotant*

**Aschen** : J'ai hésité avec Legolas. Et puis, finalement, je me suis dit qu'un des jumeaux serraient plus inattendu ainsi que différents par rapport à d'autre fic avec une amitié Legolas/Kíli. En revanche, non, il n'y a aucune romance entre Elladan/Kíli, juste une grande relation amicale entre un maître et un élève. A moins que tu ne souhaites réellement une romance. Je ne tape pas dans le sujet, après tout !

Le regard de tueur d'Aidan Turner, il le donne dans une interview pour Being Human. Je ne saurai te dire laquelle …

Mais euh, pour l'OS 14, pourquoi tu pleures ?

**Idylle76** : Oui. Après tant d'année, on change plus qu'un peu. Ça me rappelle que, à mes cours de japonais, j'ai bien du mettre 15 semaines avant de me rendre contre qu'il y avait un garçon que j'avais rencontré à la maternelle … C'était choquant !

Quant à l'histoire que raconte Fíli, j'y travaille pendant les vacances !

Et non. Kíli ne peut avoir fait exprès de s'être coupé la lèvre … Enfin, je crois … (Plus loin, Kíli cache de façon expresse le peau de confiture à la groseille) Ah … peut-être que si tout compte fait …

**Gwenhifar** : Je peux tenter d'écrire un Kili qui se vente de ses exploits à son Oncle et à Fili. Surtout à Thorin, Fili aime trop son petit frère pour le gronder. [Fili : Tout ce que fait mon petit frère est bien ! Du moment qu'il accepte d'être mon consort, bien entendu u_u]

Personne ne résiste à Kili ! Pas même Elladan. Que je connais à peine, mais que j'apprécie beaucoup. De part son nom déjà –pan-

Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !

**Rocket Attack** : Je suis désolée mais … mais je n peux pas répondre à tes reviews, si je les relie, tu vas me tuer de rire ! Tu es trop forte, vraiment ! … Mais suis-je la seule à ne pas vouloir éclater de rire lors d'une photo d'identité ? XD

Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas ou moins dans celui-là.

J'écoute plus des OSTs que des musiques avec des paroles. Surtout VOCALOID. Enfin, ça dépend desquelles aussi …

**Eith** : Pour le chapitre 10, j'ai donné le nom de l'auteur. Pour ce qui est du lien, je ne l'ai plus. Je le cherche, mais pour le moment, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Désolée, vraiment.

**Idril** : Les choses les plus courtes sont les meilleurs ! Ravis qu'il t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant (c'est plus un Thilbo, mais tant pis !) Oui, le lien que j'ai cité est magnifique entre ces deux là.

* * *

_Avant Lecture_ :

J'ai deux longs One Shot en court d'écriture. Alors voilà de quoi patienter. Une petite suite de Diablotins !

* * *

**Diablotins – 2**

Thorin voulait faire un massacre. Un beau. Un énorme. Un bien sanglant. Un fratricide dirigé tout droit vers ces sales petits neveux qui se croyaient tout permis de ... oh, sa cuillère venait de se briser sous sa poigne. Bomdur allait lui en donner des nouvelles à cause de ça.

Non, le problème n'était pas cette cuillère nouvelle cassée. Thorin oublia très vite ce stupide incident qui lui avait coupé net ses pensées au combien meurtrières dirigées vers les sales gosses qu'il avait pour neveux ! Bon, soit, ils étaient adultes. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Et dire qu'il devait se contenter de regarder ... jusqu'au retour d'Óin.

Tout ça à cause des trous. Qui a l'idée de creuser des trous en Terre du Milieu, on peut lui expliquer ? Peut-être ses stupides elfes et leurs plantations d'herbe et de légumes. Fichus légumes. Ou alors des orcs et des gobelins qui espèrent toujours tuer des lapins avec un si petit trou. Le trou fut tout de même assez large pour recevoir le pied de so ... leur tout petit cambrioleur dans leur fuite. La douleur n'était apparue que lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à les semer. Bilbo ne pouvait plus faire le moindre pas.

Óin et Glóin avaient apporté les premiers soins. Cependant, le hobbit avait un besoin nécessaire de prothèse. Le vieux guérisseur demanda donc à deux volontaires de rester du pauvre Bilbo, afin qu'il évite de bouger. Toute la Compagnie voulait le faire puisque l'entièreté de la Compagnie adorait Bilbo. Il se serait bien proposé, si ses turbulents neveux princiers ne s'étaient pas jetés sur la pauvre petite créature aux pieds recouverts d'un fin duvet.

Le pire, c'est que ces deux-là, le faisaient exprès.

- Les garçons ...  
- Fee ! C'était à mon tour de lui donner la cuillère !  
- Les garçons ...  
- Bilbo, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Je peux convaincre Thorin de vous donner une gorgée de vin. Je suis certain qu'il en a une petite bourse remplie !  
- Non, mais euh ...  
- Pas Mahal, que vous êtes barbouillé ! s'exprima Kíli qui s'empressa de sortir un linge propre pour nettoyer le visage de Bilbo  
- Il serait tant de tresser vos cheveux ... marmonna Fíli  
- Les-Les tresser ?  
- Oui ! Pour montrer votre statut.  
- Mon statut ? Mais quel statut ?  
- Bah, voyons Mister Boggins ! s'offusqua Kíli, Le statut de Compagnon du Roi et futur Consort !

La cuillère de Thorin se brisa une seconde fois dans un bruit sourd. Il allait vraiment faire un massacre. Quels gobelins s'étaient emparés de l'esprit de ses neveux ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait de leurs esprits ? Manquer autant de tact !

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la Compagnie ignorait la relation qu'il entretenait avec le cambrioleur depuis quelques jours. Puisque le Roi sous la Montagne l'avait un peu fait trop hurler de plaisir ... Thorin mettait en place quelques suppositions comme quoi les orcs qui les poursuivaient les auraient sûrement entendus. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le faute du suzerain, son petit hobbit avait une si belle voix une fois perdue dans les limbes du plaisir, en mêlant le tout avec des petits supplices formulés, il n'avait pu se retenir. À son plus grand dam.

Déjà que Dori le fusillait du regard pour avoir « brisé les belles illusions de son si charmant-petit-frère-timide-et-innocent [nommé Ori] » (alors qu'il ne devait plus être si innocent que cela [Suivez le regard de Thorin jusqu'à un nain viril, chauve, aux nombreux tatouages]), voilà qu'il devait subir les brimades implicites de ses neveux.

- Que vous soyez un hobbit est sans importance.

- De toute façon, Oncle Thorin mettra à la porte quiconque vous dénigrera ou ne vous fera pas confiance.

Un peu comme il avait agit avec Frerin, vis-à-vis de Dís, lorsqu'elle trouva son futur époux.

Pour le coup, ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle l'ait raconté à ses fils.

- Mais-Mais-Mais ... balbutia Bilbo

- Ne vous en faites pas ! gloussèrent Fíli et Kíli d'une même voix, Vous serez notre tante masculinisée !

Qu-Quoi ? Non mais ... ça ne se dit pas ça ! Sales petits diablotins !

* * *

Pour la mention du vin, c'est un petit Clin d'œil à _Cuvée Prestige_ de Gokash, une fanfic que j'adore d'une fanficeuse des plus géniales !


	17. Refus

_Réponse à vos reviews_ :

**Rocket Attack** : Un jour tu vas me tuer de rire. Je vais te dénoncer avant que ce jour funeste arrive !

Chacun sont goût pour les couples ^ ^' (Comment ça t'aime pas ? –shoot-)

Et je vais arrêter de relire ta reviews, je vais mourir … Merci de ton passage !

**Lovy** : Encore un tout nouveau petit OS (en attendant les deux autres méga longs qui ne sont encore loin d'être finit …) En espérant qu'il plaise aussi.

**Idylle76** : Oui ! Il nous en faut du meugnon !

**Aschen** : En effet ! Fee et Kee sont des sales gosses. C'est pour ça qu'on les aime !

Pour que ça colle avec l'histoire, j'ai fait en sorte que Thorïn et Frerïn agissent comme Fíli et Kíli, avec Dís. Pour enrager le père de ses neveux.

* * *

_Avant lecture_ : Pourquoi tout ça ? … Ma sœur m'a avoué avoir voulu me noyé dans mon bain lorsque j'avais moins de six mois, et ce, même si ma mère me tenais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est plus doux comme histoire ici ! (Happy Ending !)

Je ne suis pas chez moi, avec un ordi relativement réduit, je suis crevée, je vais pioncée sur le clavier si ça continue … Je n'ai relu qu'une fois, et j'ai la flemme de le laisser sur la clef USB pour me reconnecter demain, ce qui va prendre … ouais, longtemps.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Refus**

_Parce que les sentiments d'un aîné sont toujours mitigés quand vient le cadet_

Fíli devrait être content, d'avoir un petit frère. Tous ses amis l'étaient. Sauf lui.

Ce n'étaient pas les nouvelles responsabilités qu'il allait avoir qui le dérangeait. Ni que cela signifiait qu'il était désormais un grand garçon ! Non.

Sa mère et son père lui avaient promis que rien ne changerait. Il aurait le même amour pour lui et le bébé à venir.

Autant dire que Mahal lui-même est venu déjeuner la veille chez eux.

Car si ses parents avait tenus leur promesse lors des premiers mois de grossesse, les derniers … Fíli avait été laissé à lui-même. Pourtant, Dís n'avait eu aucun complication, elle était en parfaite santé. De même pour son père. Pas de stresse, pas d'angoisse. Rien. Juste le petit blond qui se sentait de trop et que la plupart des adultes le considérait comme de trop (exclusivement les voisins).

Puis, Víli décida que les deux frères dormiraient dans la même chambre : qu'il ne soit pas d'accord ne fit pas changer l'avis de ses parents. Et son espace de jeu, fut réduit. Imaginez un peu, la seule pièce où il pouvait jouer tranquillement, en criant, et sautillant, réduite. Et avec un bébé dans sa chambre, finit les jeux bruyants. Dans la maison, où à l'extérieur.

Plus d'histoire avant d'aller au lit : parler de son ventre rond en compagnie de son mari, à la fille et les voisine était devenu le passe temps favoris de Dís. Le gros ventre posé aussi des problèmes pour les étreintes rassurantes que Fíli adorait tant ! Plus de promenade l'après-midi avec Víli : l'accouchement pouvait être déclenchait n'importe quand. Moins de viande entre les repas, si ce n'était pas inexistant (nourris comme un elfe !). Moins de ci, moins de ça.

Que du moins, et rien en plus.

Même Thorïn préféré toucher le ventre de sa sœur pour sentir le bébé bouger. Il est vrai que Fíli trouvait ça étrange de voir un coup de pied déformer la peau distendue, mais tout de même !

C'était définitif. Ce n'est pas que Fíli détestait le bébé qui allait venir. Loin de là.

Il le haïssait. Tout simplement.

C'est pour ne pas faire de peine, qu'il essayait de faire le fier. Vraiment.

Et le gamin minuscule, arrivait à faire du mal à sa maman. En pleine nuit. Durant des heures et des heures !

Tout le monde était content. Sauf lui : sa mère souffre, alors comment peut-il être heureux ? Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se perdait dans toutes les informations qu'on lui fournissait.

Après les cris de douleur, des hurlements de joie, vite suivit pas des pleurs.

Des braillements de bébé. Un son auquel il va devoir supporter longtemps.

Tout le monde fait la fête après une nuit mouvementé. Et lui, il dort à moitié dans un coin.

Fíli commence un peu à en vouloir à tout le monde.

Et puis son père vient vers lui, un paquet de linge blanc dans les bras.

- C'est à Thorïn de le porter après moi. Mais faisons une petite entorse à cette stupide loi, mon fils.

- Un secret ?

- Un secret ! affirme Víli, Je te présente ton petit frère. Fíli, voici Kíli.

Le blond attrape le petit corps dans ses bras tout fins. Le bambin baille, s'agite un peu, ouvre ses pupilles de noisette et le regarde. Longtemps. Il ne peut encore sourire, mais son aîné est sûr de l'avoir vu étirer ses lèvres pour un doux rictus.

Il ne refuse plus ce qu'il est.

Fíli a son rôle de grand frère à assumer. Avec tous les inconvénients et les avantages qui vont avec.

- Bienvenu au monde Kíli. chuchote-t-il, Moi, c'est Fíli, ton grand frère !

L'héritier de Thorïn comprend alors pourquoi, tout le monde est heureux. A son tour, il est joyeux.


End file.
